rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk
1. moment 1: Bones and Kirks Bet

The enterprise's musical moments

Moment #1: don't stop believing  
Sung By: Dr. Bones and Kirk

Like anyone on the enterprise you'd know that Dr. McCoy and Kirk were wondering how the first officer and head of communications had fallen in love with each other but really it was no mystery. Many crew members had their thoughts and beings about it but kept it to themselves. Some even wondered how a Vulcan and a Human would fall so deep in love. The truth of the matter was that Commander Spock was not full Vulcan but as well a Human. Yes he showed green blood when cut or blushing, yes he had pointy ears and that haircut but deep down he had emotion as well. One day while Bones and Kirk sat in his office they heard a familiar tune play on Bone's radio they both thought of Spock and Uhura and began to sing.

Kirk: She's just a small town girl…  
living in a lonely world…  
she took the mid-night train…  
going anywhere…

Bones: He's just city boy…  
born and raised in south Vulcan…  
he took the mid-night ship…  
going anywhere…

Both: She's a singer in a smoky room…  
Bones: a smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Kirk: if Spock would smile they could share the night  
both: it goes on and on and on

Kirk: us strangers waiting…  
Bones: up and down corridor  
both: all our shadows searching through night  
Bones: moonlight People  
Kirk: Spocks living just to find emotion  
Bones: yet he's hiding somewhere in night

Both: we're working hard to get our fill  
Kirk: everyone wants their thrill  
Bones: paying my money just bet you twice just one more time

Kirk: some will win  
Bones: some will lose  
both: some were born just sing the blues  
Kirk: oh God this movie will it never end (covers eyes)  
Bones: it goes on and on and on

Both: us strangers waiting  
Kirk: up and down corridor  
Bones: all our shadows searching in the night  
Kirk: sunlight people  
Bones: Uhura lives to find his emotion  
Both: but their hiding somewhere deep inside

Both: don't stop believing  
Kirk: hold on to that feeling  
Bones: moonlight people

Both: Don't stop believing  
Bones: hold on  
Kirk: sunlight people

Both: don't stop believing  
Kirk: hold on to that feeling  
both: bright light people

And sure enough Bones won the bet because when they were on the transport pad the two kissed each other goodbye and Bones knew a lot of people owed him a lot of money!


	2. moment 2: don't mess with an orion girl

The enterprise musical moment #2 : Kirk could have had it all  
Sung by: Gaila  
the pain filled her she just couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She thought Jim Kirk loved her but behind her back he cheated on her with another Orion girl. She ran to her best friend Nyota Uhura and cried "oh no what happened?" Uhura asked seeing her best friend cry "that bastard he cheated on me!" Gaila nearly screamed Uhura went and hugged her just then Uhura was humming a tune that Gaila knew as one of her favorite break up songs

Gaila: There's a fire starting in my heart  
reaching a fever pitch and pulling me out the dark  
finally I can see you crystal clear  
go ahead and sell me out I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave ever piece with you  
don't underestimate the things that I would do  
there's a fire starting in my heart  
reaching a fever pitch and pulling me out the dark

The scars of love remind me of us  
that keep me thinking we could've had it all  
the scars of love, they leave me breathless  
I really can't help but feeling

We could have had it all  
rolling in the deep  
you had my heart inside of your mind  
but you played to the beat

Baby, I have no story to be told But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn Think of me in the depths of your despair Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared  
The scars of your love remind you of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside your hand And you played it to the beat  
Could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside your hand But you played it with a beating  
Throw your soul through every open door Count your blessings to find what you look for Turn my sorrow into treasured gold You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) It all, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rolling in the deep  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) You had my heart and soul (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) And you played it to the beat  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) Could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rolling in the deep  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) You had my heart and soul in your hand (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat

And in that moment Uhura knew Kirk was going to pay for what he did cause you never ever mess with a Orion girl and that was that!


	3. Moment 3 Nyota's musing of a love story

Enterprise moment #3 love story  
Sung by: Nyota Uhura

She loved him ever since she laid eyes on him at the academy. Nyota sat in her cabin in musings thinking about her beloved Spock who right now was still on the bridge working the skeleton shift as they all called it. She was going back to the moment when she realized she was in love with him remembering her favorite Friday night song to sing when she was a teenager she heard it again and started to sing.

Nyota: we were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and flashback starts  
I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party the ball gowns  
see you make your way through the crowd  
say hello little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go and I said

Spock take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
this is love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
escape this ship for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

Spock take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Finally there was a knock at her door and it was him her beloved Spock when she opened the door he leaned down and kissed her softly but she deepened it until the two couldn't breathe it was a love story even though complicated it always worked for them


	4. moment 4: what do i stand for, lost home

Enterprise moment #4: what are we fighting for?

Sung by: Spock

They saw it happen they all saw it Commander Spock's Home planet destroyed in front of their own eyes. His mother was killed in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He raced off to the turbo lift and after a conversation with Nyota he got off and raced to his room. Spock found a better way of ridding himself of his emotions when at this moment meditation was not an option. He remembered a song on earth he heard from another human professor that helped him overcome his sadness and he started to sing.

Spock: Some nights I wake up  
cashing in my bad luck  
some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish my lips would build a castle  
some nights I wish they'd just fall off  
but I still wake up and see your ghost  
oh lord I'm still not sure what do I stand for  
most nights I don't know any more

This is it boys this is war what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe that hype save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again  
jack my style

That's alright  
I found a matyr in my bed tonight  
she stops my bones from wondering who I am  
who I am who I am who I am  
well some nights I wish this would all end  
cause I could use some friends for a change  
and some nights I'm afraid you'll forget me again  
some nights I always win  
But I still wake up and I see your ghost  
oh lord I'm still not sure what do I stand for

What do I stand for? What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on Oh, come on. Oh, come on. That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible nights The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance...

He then knew what he had to fight for what he stood for Spock stood for Nyota Uhura the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with the one that kept him in his meditation just a little longer than normal and he would protect her from Nero always he promised.


	5. moment 5: you'll be in my heart

Enterprise Moment #6: you'll be in my heart  
Sung by: Spock

She was hurt and he knew it he followed her and went to comfort her Uhura was so upset over the huge loss. His home, his mother, and his memories she cried for him when she thought he couldn't cry. He held her small body in his strong frame and kissed her forehead singing a song his mother sang to him when he cried.

Spock: come stop your crying  
it'll be alright  
take my hand hold it tight  
I will protect from all around you  
I will be there don't you cry  
for one so small  
you seem so strong  
my arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
this bond between us can't be broken  
I will be there don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be in my heart always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
they just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different  
but deep inside us  
we're not that different at all  
and you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other, to have, to hold They'll see in time I know When destiny calls you You must be strong cause I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together cause You'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be in my heart, always Always I'll be with you. When I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there for you always Always

As the song ended she held him tighter and kissed him passionately "I love you spock always" she cried into his chest "I love you to Nyota you're my everything" he whispered back and the two fell asleep in this awkward position.


	6. moment 6: she's something beautiful

Enterprise moment #7: she's something beautiful  
sung by: Spock

He watched her from the corner of his eye he saw her moved like water. She was the most beautiful human a Vulcan had ever laid eyes on. That was saying something for himself he thought illogical but maybe not. Then he remembered a song that played in the halls of star fleet academy. He started to sing

Spock: In your ocean I'm ankle deep

I feel the waves crashing on my feet It's like I know where I need to be, but I can't figure out, I can't figure out Just how much air I will need to breathe When your tide rushes over me There's only one way to figure out But will you let me drown Will you let me drown

Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire 'Cause I just want Something beautiful to touch me I know that I'm that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees And waiting for Something beautiful

Oh, oh, oh, oh oh something beautiful  
And the water is rising quick And for years I was scared of it We can't be sure when it will subside So I won't leave your side No I can't leave your side

Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire 'Cause I just want Something beautiful to touch me I know that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees And waiting for Something beautiful

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh something beautiful Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh something beautiful  
In a day dream, I couldn't live like this I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful When I wake up, and all i want i have You know its still not what i need something beautiful

Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire 'Cause I just want Something beautiful to touch me I know that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees And waiting for Something beautiful

Yes maybe they hadn't seen it but he had her beauty unmatched by any and how she smiled made him smile in his own Vulcan way. Yes he may have seemed cold or dark and emotionless but Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Scottie, and Chekov knew he wasn't maybe he'd sing another about her on another day.


	7. moment 7: fireflies

Enterprise Moment # 8: Fireflies

Sung: Spock and McCoy

McCoy was in the med-bay helping some remaining patients for he needed something to get the stress off his mind so he thought about the times back home as a child when he'd play with the fireflies watching them tickle his hand. Spock was in his quarters looking up at his ceiling with a daze in his eyes he was thinking of when he was a boy how he was so fascinated by the little creatures his father called fireflies he remembered holding them and letting them go again it was a fond memory.

Spock: you would not believe you eyes  
if ten million fireflies  
lit up the world as I fell asleep

McCoy: because they'd leave the open air  
I'd leave teardrops everywhere  
you'd think I'm rude  
but I just stand and stare

Both: I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
awake when I'm asleep  
cause everything isn't as it seems

McCoy: cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
from ten million lightning bugs  
as they'd try to teach me how to dance

Spock: a foxtrot above my head  
a sock hop beneath my bed  
a disco ball just hanging by a thread

Both: I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I'd rather stay  
awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

Spock: to ten million fireflies

I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty in the eyes as they said farewell

McCoy: but I'll know where several are  
if my dreams do get bizarre  
cause I'll save a few and get them in a jar

Both: I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
it's hard to say I'd rather  
stay awake when I'm asleep  
cause everything is never as it seems

The two passes each other in the hallway and they both slightly smiled when spock reached the turbo lift he thought how illogical that him and Dr. McCoy had a thought of the same song but knew how the fireflies fascinated some else besides himself and Uhura on the enterprise I guess you could say he was friends with the Dr. even thought they didn't speak much they always knew a link was the fireflies.

note: i did this one by popular request of a spock and bones duet so please enjoy Mrs. Britain and all of my other devoted fans


	8. moment 9: spock's monster

Enterprise Moment #10: Spock's monster

Sung by: Spock

They said all Vulcans were emotionless computers but boy were they wrong. Commander Spock took out a fit of rage on Kirk the day he disobeyed him. It was frightening to see Spock like that trying to choke Kirk. He stopped when he heard his father and saw Uhura's face full of fear. When he let go he ran to the turbo lift and to his quarters slumping on his bed and he started to sing to get his mind away from his actions.

Spock: the secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
so stay away from me the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls  
it come awake and I can't control it  
hiding under the bed in my body in my head  
why won't somebody come and save me from this and make it end?

I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess I feel like a monster  
I hate what I have become the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess I feel like a monster

I feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
cause if I let him out he'll tear me up and break me down  
why won't someone come save me from this and make it end?

I feel it deep within me it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become the nightmares just begun  
I must confess I feel like a monster

I,I feel like a monster  
I,I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark it's teeth are razor sharp  
there's no escape for me it's wants my soul and my heart  
no one can hear me scream maybe it's just a dream  
maybe it's inside of me stop this monster  
I feel it deep within me it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become the nightmares just begun  
I must confess I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I,I feel like a monster  
I,I feel like a monster  
I,I feel like a monster

After his song spock decided to meditate maybe it would help get rid of his monster or maybe he never ever would.


	9. moment 10: DNA to a perfect Man

Enterprise moment #11: DNA to a perfect guy  
Sung by: Uhura and the Women of the Enterprise

Every girl had their crush even if the boys didn't know it. When it was time for the women's club night on the Enterprise the fellas left them be. That's when Uhura told them about her and Spock they all got curious and they started to sing

Girl 1: does he tell he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
Uhura: No scientist…or biology  
it's obvious when he's holding me  
Girl2: no need for my heart to beat again  
if I can't feel him in my veins  
no need to question I already know

All: it's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA  
it's in his DNA  
and he just takes my breath away my B-B-B-Breath away  
I feel it every day  
and that's what makes a man not hard to understand  
perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
no more to say  
it's in his D-D-D-DNA

Gaila: it's the blue in his eyes that help me see the future  
fingerprints that leave me covered for days yeah hey yeah  
now I don't have any first degree  
but I know what he does to me

Girl 2: oh and my heart won't beat again  
if I can't feel him in my veins  
no need to question I already know

All: it's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA  
it's in his DNA  
he just takes my breath away B-B-B-Breath away  
I feel it every day  
and that's what makes a man  
not so hard to understand  
perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
nothing more to say  
it's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA

Uhura: it's all about his kiss  
contaminates my lips  
our energy connects  
its simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
it's the color of his eyes  
he can do no wrong  
no he don't need to try

Uhura with all: made from the best  
he passes the test  
got my heart beating fast  
it's cardiac arrest  
he's from a different stain  
that science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
it's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA!

When the song ended they finished and talked all too much of the men they loved they all knew it was in the DNA that made them so great.


	10. moment 8: you've got a friend in me

Enterprise moment # 9: you've got a friend in me  
sung by: Spock and Bones

Everyone knew that the only one besides Uhura and Kirk that could make Commander Spock smile an inch was Dr. Bones or McCoy if you will. McCoy was Spock's way to a little smile when even he thought it was illogical. They both shared the intelligence and the seriousness but also the fun side of them they shared too. This was a reason Spock called Bones one of his closest friends. While in the Med-bay McCoy remembered just the other day seeing an ad for Toy Story 3 and remembered a song that him and Spock sang once in each other's company that he knew truly described what Spock meant to him.

Spock: you've got a friend in me  
Bones: you've got a friend in me

Spock: when the road looks rough ahead  
and your miles and miles from you nice warm bed  
you just remember what your old pal said  
you've got a friend in me

Bones: you've got a friend in me  
Spock: you've got a friend in me

Bones: you've got troubles I got em to  
there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
we stick together and see it through  
yes you've got a friend in me

Spock: some other folks might be a little smarter than I am  
bigger and stronger too maybe  
but none of them will ever care about you the way I do  
the way I do it's me and you

Bones: the years go by  
our friendship will never die  
you're gonna see it's our destiny

Spock: You've got a friend in me  
Bones: you've got a friend in me  
Spock: you've got a friend in me  
Bones: you've got a friend in me

Yes it may have been a flash back but he would always and forever try to make spock laugh hey it's what friends do right?


	11. moment 11: where do i belong?

Enterprise Moment # 12: where do I belong?  
sung by: Spock

He sat on his bed after the destruction of Vulcan and thought did he ever belong and did he ever have a home a place to stay warm besides the enterprise? He started to sing a song that he heard McCoy singing

Spock: when this began  
I had nothing to say  
and I get lost from the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
and I let it all out to find  
that I'm not the only person with these things in my mind

Inside of me  
but all they can see is the words revealed  
is the only real thing I've got left to feel  
nothing to lose  
just stuck hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own, the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna heal  
what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
erase the pain until it's gone

I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
looking everywhere to find  
that it's not the way I had imagined it at all in my mind

So what am I  
what do I have but negativity  
cause I can't justify why everyone is looking at me  
nothing to lose  
nothing to gain hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal I wanna feel  
like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong

He had no idea where he belonged but spock knew he must belong with his friends and lover Uhura or else there may not be another place for him to call home because Vulcan was gone and he had them left for comfort.


	12. moment 12: spock's smile

Enterprise moment #13: Spock's smile

Sung by: Spock

If anyone on the enterprise can make Commander Spock smile its Nyota Uhura, They never knew how one woman could make him smile like she did. He smiled once in a blue moon but this time he felt so happy he had to sing about her.

Spock: your better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
cooler than the flipside  
of my pillow that's right

Completely unaware  
nothing can compare to where  
you send me let me know it's okay  
yeah it's okay  
and moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
fall out of bed  
sing like a bird  
dizzy in my head  
spin like a record  
crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
just the thought of you can drive me wild  
oh you make me smile

Even when you've gone  
somehow you come along just like  
a flower poking though the sidewalk crack  
and just like that  
you steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like sun  
fall out of bed  
sing like bird  
dizzy in my head  
spin like record  
crazy on a Sunday night

You make dance like fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
just the thought of you can drive me wild  
oh you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
cause every time I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
you make me smile

You make me dance like fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
fall out of bed  
sing like bird  
dizzy in my head  
spin like record  
crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
just the thought of you can drive me wild  
oh you make me smile

That was the truth she was his smile and made him dance like a fool forget how to breathe she even made him dizzy when he took one look at her Spock loved he that much.


	13. moment 13: bad day for Bones

Enterprise Moment # 13: McCoy's Bad day

It was a bad day first he fell and twisted his ankle then the walking computer wouldn't come for a med exam now his favorite show was cancelled for the week. Dr. McCoy felt terrible what else could make his day any worse what next his arm break oh no not the Doctor he felt so bad he began to sing the song that was his favorite back at med school after a bad exam grade.

Where was the moment that we needed the most  
you kick the leaves and the magic is lost  
they tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
they tell me your passions gone away  
and I don't need no carryin on

You stand in line just to hit the new low  
you're faking the smile with a coffee to go  
they tell me your life's been way of line  
you're falling to pieces every time  
and I don't need no carryin on

Cause you had a bad day you taking one down  
you sing that sad song just to turn it around  
you say you don't know tell me don't lie  
you work on a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day the camera don't lie  
your coming back down and you really don't mind  
you had a bad day  
you had a bad day

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
the whole thing turns out wrong  
you might not make it back and you know  
that you could be well all that strong  
and I'm not wrong

So where was the passion when you needed it most  
oh you and I  
you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

cause you had a bad day you taking one down  
you sing that sad song just to turn it around  
you say you don't know don't lie  
you work on a smile and you go for a ride  
you had a bad day

McCoy hoped the next day would be a better one not just another bad day.


	14. moment 14: McCoy kisses the girl

Enterprise moment # 14 McCoy kisses the girl

Had he not seen her before tonight in front of Dr. Leonard McCoy was his head nurse in a beautiful red dress at a party that they all were in but behind him his two best friends Spock and Kirk watched and started to sing a song about him that Kirk had seen on a Disney movie when he was a child.

Spock: there you see her  
sitting there across the way  
she don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
and you don't know why  
but your dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl

Kirk: yes you want her  
look at her you know you do  
it's possible she wants you to  
but there's only one way to ask her  
it don't take a word not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl

Both: sha-la-la-la-la-la  
my oh my  
look at the boy too shy  
he ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
ain't that sad  
ain't it a shame too bad  
your gonna miss the girl

Spock: now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
boy you better do it soon  
no time would be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl

Both: sha-la-la-la-la-la  
don't be scared  
you've got the mood prepared  
go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you wanna kiss the girl  
spock: you've got to kiss the girl  
Kirk: why don't you kiss the girl  
spock: you gotta kiss the girl  
Both: go on and kiss the girl!

So McCoy went over to her and asked her to dance and as soon as the clock struck midnight she finally confessed "Dr. Leonard McCoy I love you!" she said "wow I wanted to tell you that to but I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back ya kno-""Len Shut up and kiss me!" she said as he slowly placed his lips on hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss


	15. Moment 15: Hey Spock

Enterprise moment # 15- Hey Spock

He looked at her and thought to cry Spock was a sad one thinking about his mother but also thinking about what he almost did to Kirk. He scared her maybe she wouldn't want to be with him anymore he was monster back there. Spock thought he was alone but he didn't notice McCoy standing there watching him as he sank down onto the couch in the rec room.

McCoy: Hey Spock don't make it bad  
take a sad song and make it better  
remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better

Hey Spock don't be afraid  
you were made to go out and get her  
the minute you let her under your skin  
then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel pain Spock Don't refrain  
don't carry the galaxy upon your shoulders  
for well you know it's a fool that plays it cool  
by making this galaxy a little colder

Hey Spock don't let me down  
you have found her now go and get her  
remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in hey Spock begin  
you're waiting for someone to dance with  
and don't you know it's just you hey Spock you'll do  
the movement you need is on your shoulder

Hey Spock don't make it bad  
take a sad song and make it better  
remember to let her under your skin  
then you'll begin to make it…  
Better! Better! Better! Better! Better!

And with that he silently walked away hoping Spock would go to her and tell her what he was feeling or maybe he would sit and sob about her and let her come to find and comfort him after that emotional break down .


	16. moment 16: opposites attract

Enterprise Moment # 16- the perfect match

The Boys  
they all stood behind Spock as encouragement to ask her out he was as green as a collard green but he felt that it nice for them to be supportive Kirk and McCoy started to sing a song the others quickly recognized

Kirk: you spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
I look broke baby you got flash  
but even so we're a perfect match

McCoy: you're into fashion, Dinners, and Art  
I know the south park series by heart  
you conversate baby I talk trash  
but even so we're a perfect match

The Girls  
they all laughed and hugged her hoping to encourage her to tell him how much she loved him Uhura was definitely in love with a certain Vulcan but was still afraid. Gailia and Chapel started to sing a song all the girls recognized

We're like night and day white and black  
but what we have is a perfect match  
when I say this you say that  
love comes easy cause opposites attract

McCoy and Kirk: you keep your clothes so crispy clean  
I got holes in all my jeans  
you love grease baby I love snatch  
but even so we're a perfect match

Girls: we're like night and day white and black  
but what we have is a perfect match  
when I say this you say that  
love comes easy cause opposites attract  
I know we'll beat the odds together  
we'll keep our love intact and prove opposites attract

Spock: you spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
you love grease baby I love snatch  
but that would make us a perfect match

Uhura: we're like night and day white and black  
what we have is a perfect match  
when I say this you say that  
but love comes easy cause opposites attract

All: they're like night and day white and black  
what they have is a perfect match  
when he says this she says that  
love comes easy cause…  
Spock and Uhura: … opposites Attract! Attract! Attract!

Yes they finally came together in harmony they kissed and said I love you to each other dancing in the moonlight Kirk danced with Gailia and McCoy danced with Chapel as they all saw the opportune moment to kiss their partners


	17. moment 17 : my halo

Enterprise moment # 17- My Halo

Uhura and Nurse Christine Chapel sat at the lunch table in awe as they saw their lovers Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock the two started to hum a song they knew would best fit how they felt about their boys right now.

Uhura: remember those walls I built  
well, baby their tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight  
they didn't even make a sound

Christine: I found a way to let you in  
but I really never had a doubt  
standing in the light of his halo  
I got my angel now

Uhura: I feel like I've been awakened  
every rule I had you breaking  
it's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut him out

Christine: Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by his embrace  
baby I can see his halo  
he knows he's my saving grace

Uhura: he's everything I need and more  
it's written all over his face  
Baby I can see his Halo  
Pray it won't fade away

Both: I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo

Christine: hit me like a ray of sun  
burning through my darkest night  
he's the only one I want  
I think I'm addicted to his light

Uhura: I swore I'd never fall again  
but this don't even feel like falling  
gravity can't forget  
to pull me to the ground again

Christine: feels like I've been awaken  
every rule I had him breaking  
that's the risk I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Uhura: everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by his embrace  
Baby I can see his halo  
he knows he's my saving grace

Christine: he's everything I need and more  
it's written all over his face  
baby I can feel his halo  
pray it won't fade away

Both: I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo  
I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo

Christine: everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by his embrace  
Baby I can see his halo  
he knows he's my saving grace

Uhura: he's everything I need and more  
it's written all over his face  
baby I can feel his halo  
pray it won't fade away

Both: I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo  
I can feel his halo, halo, halo  
I can see his halo, halo, halo

Uhura: Spock is my saving grace  
Christine: McCoy is my saving grace

It was true every time they cried or every time they were afraid they looked at the halo on the boys heads and thought of them as their saving grace when Uhura and Christine were sad McCoy and Spock would give them kisses and they would instantly feel just a little bit better


	18. moment 18: McCoy the love doctor

Enterprise moment # 18- McCoy the sentimental man from Georgia

She always had an extreme attraction to the good Doctor yes his head nurse had a crush but she dare not say a word about it she was a country girl herself which made her even more attracted to him while she was working one day she decided to sing with the other nurses

Chapel: Sentimental gentleman from Georgia  
gentle to the ladies all the time  
when it comes to lovin he's a real professor yes sir  
just a mason Dixon valentine

Oh see them Georgia peaches  
hangin round him now  
cause what this baby teaches  
nobody knows just how

Oh sentimental gentleman from Georgia  
gentle to the ladies all the time

Hey, hey no doubt  
you were about  
the sweetest man in Dixieland  
I'll say he's hot  
he's got just what  
it takes to make a lady smile

He's just a sentimental man from Georgia  
gentle to the ladies all the time, gentle to the ladies all the time  
when it comes to lovin he's a real professor yes sir  
just a Mason Dixon Valentine

Sentimental gentleman from Georgia, Georgia  
he's gentle to the ladies all the time  
when it comes to lovin there's not a thing he don't know  
I'm talking about the man from Georgia  
Sentimental gentle man from Georgia!  
I'm talking about that man from Georgia

What nurse chapel didn't know was that her Crush the doctor himself heard her "yep I knew it I'm the love doctor around here aren't I" he chuckled to himself chugging down a glass of bourbon then he went to her and placed his arms around her. "well nurse can ask you a serious question?" he asked "well of course Doctor" she answered but before she could say another word she found his lips pressed to hers "is it true you love me cause darlin I love you" he asked "yes Doctor McCoy it's true can call you Len?" she asked "of course Darlin of course" he said the two dancing slowly


	19. moment 19: america

Enterprise moment # 19- America

It was Veterans Day on earth and the Starfleet troops gathered to remember all the loved ones they lost at the party McCoy surprised them all by being the one to sing the opening song

McCoy: O beautiful for spacious skies  
for amber waves of gain  
for purple mountains majesty  
across the fruited plain  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
and crown thy good  
with brotherhood  
from sea to shining sea

O beautiful for pilgrim's feet  
whose stern and passion stressed  
a thoroughfare of freedom beat  
above the wilderness  
America! America!  
God mend thee every flaw  
confirm thy soul in self control  
thy liberty in law

O beautiful for heroes proved  
In liberating strife.  
Who more than self their country loved  
And mercy more than life!  
America! America!  
May God thy gold refine  
Till all success be nobleness  
And every gain divine!

O beautiful for patriot dream  
That sees beyond the years  
Thine alabaster cities gleam  
Undimmed by human tears!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for halcyon skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the enameled plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till souls wax fair as earth and air  
And music-hearted sea!

O beautiful for pilgrim's feet,  
Whose stem impassioned stress  
A thoroughfare for freedom beat  
Across the wilderness!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till paths are wrought through  
wilds of thought  
By pilgrim foot and knee!

O beautiful for glory-tale  
Of liberating strife  
When once and twice,  
for man's avail  
Men lavished precious life!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till selfish gain no longer stain  
The banner of the free!

O beautiful for patriot dream  
That sees beyond the years  
Thine alabaster cities gleam  
Undimmed by human tears!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till nobler men keep once again  
Thy whiter jubilee!

At the end he bowed and walked off stage the next was Uhura to come and sing the national anthem

Uhura: Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand,  
Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation;  
Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust"  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

They honored the many lives lost including ones of Vulcans that were lost to Nero at the end Spock bowed his  
his head in tears so did McCoy for the loss of his mother, Kirk for the loss of his father and son, Uhura for  
Spock's Cause, Chekov for his brother, and Sulu for his father.


	20. moment 20: call us maybe

Enterprise moment # 20- Call us maybe

The Women of the enterprise all sat in the center of the lunch room while the men sat at their own tables across the room " ya know Spock kissed me the other day" Uhura said "Len bought me flowers yesterday" Christine chimed in "Scottie and I have been doing dance lessons" Gailia giggled "well Kirk and I sat and had dinner in his cabin the other night" Janice said smiling wide

Uhura: I threw a wish into the well  
Chapel: don't ask me I'll never tell  
Janice: I looked to him as it fell  
Gailia: and now he's in my way

Chapel: I'd trade my soul for a wish  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
but I wasn't looking for this  
and now he's in my way

Uhura: Spock's stare was holding  
ripped pants skin was showing  
hot night wind was blowing  
where does he think he's going baby?

All: hey I just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

Janice: it's hard to look right  
at him baby  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe

All: hey I just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

Gailia: he took his time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
he gave me nothing at all  
but still he's in my way

All: and all the other boys  
they try to chase me  
but here's my number  
So call me maybe?

Chapel: I beg and borrow and steal  
have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel  
but it's in my way

Uhura: Spock's stare was holding  
rip uniform skin was showing  
hot night wind was blowing  
where he thinks he's going baby

All: hey I just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

It's hard to look right  
at him baby  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

And all the other boys  
try to chase me  
here's my number  
so call me maybe?

Janice: before he came into my life  
I missed him so bad  
I missed him so, so bad

Gailia: before he came into my life  
I missed him so bad  
and he knows that  
I missed him so, so bad

Uhura: it's hard to look right  
at him baby  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

All: hey I just met you  
and this is crazy

But here's my number  
so call me maybe?

And all the other boys  
they try to chase me  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?

Before he came into my life  
I missed him so bad  
I missed him so, so bad  
I missed him so bad

Before he came into my life  
I missed him so bad  
and he should know that  
so call us maybe?

All four of the girls knew they were lucky to have a strong Vulcan half breed, a doctor, an engineer, and a captain as their dates and lovers they could never ever be happier besides they gave them their numbers so maybe just maybe they could be called.


	21. moment 21: Spock's first real date

Enterprise moment # 21 tonight's gonna be spock's good night

He finally did it Spock asked her on a date but now he sat in his room pacing worried about what to do then he heard the secret knock belonging to his friends and he let them in they all saw he was upset and were trying to cheer him up when McCoy's ringtone accidentally went off Spock recognized the song and started to sing

Spock: I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
McCoy: that tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Spock: I got a feeling WOOHOO  
Kirk: that tonight's gonna be a good night  
Scotty: that tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Kirk: tonight's the night let's live it up  
I got my money let's spend it up  
got out smash it like oh my god  
jump off that sofa let's get off

Spock: I know we'll have a ball  
if we get down and lose it all  
I feel stressed out I just wanna let go  
let's go all out and lose control

Fill up my cup, mazel tov Look at her dancing, just take it off Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's live it up (Let's live it up) I got my money (My pay) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like oh my God (Like oh my God) Jump off that sofa (Come on!) Let's get, get off  
Fill up my cup (Drink) Mazel tov (Le heim) Look at her dancing (Move it, move it) Just take it off  
Let's paint the town (Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down) Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it  
Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top) Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday (Do it!) Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday (Do it!) Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say Party every day, p-p-p-party every day  
And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Woohoo

"well that's out of my system" Spock said pulling on his bow tie the guys all patted him on the back then they sent him off to have the best first date of his entire life


	22. moment 22: some special guest

enterprise moment # 22- A some Special guests aboard

"Beam them aboard Scotty!" Kirk called to his head engineer the next moment they saw four very familiar faces aboard. There stood a tall brown furry wookie, a lean short beautiful princess; a short blonde headed ragtag Jedi, and Kirk's bestie a tall, lean, black vested scoundrel. "Let's get this dance party started! First dance is the Han Solo dance hit it Sulu!" Kirk chuckled Han solo got onto the middle of the dance floor along with Leia, Luke, and chewie and together Han, Leia, and Luke sung the lyrics

Leia: he's feeling like a star  
you can't stop his shine  
he's loving cloud city  
his head's in the sky

All: I'm Solo I'm Han Solo  
I'm Han Solo  
I'm Han solo, Solo

Han: yeah I'm feeling good tonight  
finally feeling free and it feels so right  
time to do the things I like  
gonna see a princess everything's alright

Luke: no jabba to answer to  
not a fixture in the palace zoo no  
and since the carbonites off him  
he's living life now that he's free

Han: told me to get myself together  
now I got myself together yeah  
now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

All: we're so happy the carbonite is gone  
Han's moving on  
we're so happy it's over now  
the pain is gone

Han: putting on my shades  
covering up eyes  
I'm jumpin in my ride  
heading out tonight

He's solo Han solo  
he's Han Solo  
Han Solo, Solo  
Han: I'm picking up blaster  
put it on my side  
I'm jumpin in my falcon  
wookie by my side

All: he's Solo Han Solo  
He's Han Solo  
He's Han Solo, Solo, Solo

It's like  
S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O!

After the song everyone cheered Spock got up and him and Han danced to the song's remix everyone was surprised at Spock and cheering him on as he and han laughed and danced spock was grinning ear to ear Han patted him on the back and then the next song came.


	23. moment 23: you belong with me

Enterprise moment # 23- You belong with me

Nurse chapel knew why here colleague and best friend doctor McCoy was upset not only was it the day he joined Starfleet but also the saddest day of his life when Jocelyn left him after cheating on him and took all of his earthly belongings including his only daughter which he loved to death Joanna McCoy. She started to sing a song she knew as a teen that she heard from her older sister

You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
that what you were looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see I am the one who understands you  
been here all along why can't you see?  
you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking down the streets with your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that can light up the whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
you say your fine but I know you better than that  
hey what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see I am the one who understands you  
been here all along why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me

Standing by and waiting at you back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
and I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
think you know where you belong think I know it's with me

Can't you see I am the one who understands you  
been here all along why can't you see?  
baby you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
have you ever thought just maybe?  
you belong with me  
you belong with me

And it was true she thought of all the time her and Leonard McCoy would share a good laugh and drink some bourbon she knew it even when he didn't


	24. moment 24: just haven't met you yet

Enterprise Moment # 24- I just haven't met you yet

Dr. McCoy sat with his buddies at the lunch table but paid them no attention he was looking at the pretty girl laughing with her two friends lieutenant Uhura and lieutenant Gailia his own head nurse Christine Chapel he didn't realize how pretty she was but in his mind all he could think was "Wake up and smell the Coffee McCoy why would she love a sadistic Doctor like yourself" when it was karaoke night he got up on stage with his guitar and started to sing

McCoy: I'm surprised not everything last  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
I talked myself in talked myself out  
I get all worked up and let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with millions of excuses  
I thought, I thought every possibility

And I know someday it will all turn out  
you'll make me work so we can work it out  
and promise me you'll kid that I give you more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait I never give up  
I guess it's half timing the other half's luck  
wherever you are wherever it's right  
you'll come out of nowhere into my life

And I know we can be so amazing  
and baby your love is gonna change me  
and now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know it will all turn out  
you make me work so we can work it out  
and promise me you'll kid that I give you more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say it's all fair  
love and war  
but I won't need to fight it  
we'll get it right we'll be united

And I know we can be so amazing  
and being in your life is gonna change me  
and now we can see every possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
you make me work so we can work to work it out  
and promise you'll kid to give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
oh promise you'll kid  
to give so much more than I get

I said love, love, love, love  
love, love, love, love  
I just haven't met you yet  
love, love, love, love  
love, love  
I just haven't met you yet

And sure enough a month later he finally really met her they started to date and finally he wasn't a grouchy doctor but a happy country doctor he promised to give more than he got and he loved her so much he'd put his own life in danger for her if he had to yes McCoy finally met Nurse Chapel the new head nurse of the Enterprise.


	25. Moment 25: Hey! Hey! Doctor wake up

Enterprise moment # 25- I wanna be your girlfriend

Christine Chapel had seen him hurt so many times before over that bitch of an ex-wife Jocelyn he was kind gentleman why would any girl hurt him even though he was her friend she had a secret crush on Dr. Leonard McCoy and it made her sad to see him cry and be so upset only she and spock had seen him cry he was too embarrassed to talk and ran to his room. At lunch Uhura asked chapel what was wrong she started to sing

Chapel: Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I don't like your girlfriend  
no way! No way!  
We think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I could be your girlfriend!  
Hey! Hey! Doctor!  
I know you like me!  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Doctor!  
I wanna be your girlfriend!

Uhura: he's so fine  
you want him yours  
he's so delicious  
you think about him all the time  
he's addictive  
doesn't he know what you could do to make him feel alright  
don't' he pretend I think you know he's thinks your precious  
and hell yeah  
you're the damn princess  
you can tell he likes you and he's your right  
(spock, Scottie, Janice, Gailia, Kirk, Sulu, and Chekov join)

Everyone: she's like so whatever  
he could do so much better  
we think they should get together  
and that's what we're all talking about

Chapel: Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I don't like your ex-wife  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I wanna be your girlfriend

Uhura, Gailia and Janice: she can see way; oh she can see the way you look at her  
and even when you look away she knows what you think of her  
she knows you talk about her all the time again and again  
so come over here tell her what she wants to hear  
better yet make your ex- wife disappear  
she don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Chapel: Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I don't like your Ex-wife  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I want to be your girlfriend

Uhura, Gailia, and Janice: in a second she'll have you wrapped around her finger  
cause she can, cause she can do it better  
there's no other  
so doctor when's it gonna sink in  
she's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking

Chapel: Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I don't like ex- wife  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey Doctor  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
you know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Doctor  
I wanna be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!

When she finished the crew all cheered " go get um girl" her buddies called after her and sure enough she did make him feel a whole lot better and became his girlfriend.


	26. Moment 26: a woman to fight for

For Mrs. Britain who's followed my story since it started live long and prosper and thankyou

Enterprise moment # 26- a moment to fight for

Spock was not sure if he could fight off his feelings for her he couldn't hold back the pain that he saw in her eyes as she watched his planet destroy itself he chased after her when she cried tears for him when he could not and through a mind meld he told her three simple words but while alone in his quarters he remembered a song by the group called Cab

Spock: I'm an angel with a Shotgun, Shotgun, Shotgun  
get out your guns the battles begun  
am I a saint or a sinner  
if loves a fight then I shall die  
with my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war  
you better know what you're fighting for  
well baby you're all that I adore  
if love is what you need then a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
fighting till the war is done  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe  
don't you know you're everything I have  
and I wanna live not just survive tonight

Sometimes to win you've gotta sin  
don't mean I'm not a believer  
and major Kirk will sing along  
yeah they still say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war  
you better know what you're fighting for  
well baby you're all I adore  
if love is what you need a solider I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
won't stop fighting till the war is won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I throw away my faith babe to keep you safe  
don't you know you're everything I have  
and I wanna live not just survive tonight

OOOOHHHH, OOOOHHHH, WHOA, WHOA, OOOHHH, WHOA

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
fighting till the wars are done  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe  
don't you know you're everything I have  
angel with a shot gun  
I wanna live not just survive tonight  
live not just survive

And I'm gonna Hide, Hide, Hide my wings tonight

They say before you start a war  
you better know what you're fighting for  
well baby you're all I adore  
if love is what you need a solider I will be

As he ended the song he heard his door chime "enter" he called and there standing in the door way was the woman he'd give his life for, Nyota was Spock's everything and only she knew it that he would be her angel with a shotgun.


	27. moment 27: flower power girls part 1

Enterprise moment # 27- Flower power moment 1

Uhura and the girls got together singing songs from ABBA and decided to start a band so here they were on a Friday night singing a song that they knew would be a popular one

Uhura: you can dance; you can jive  
having the time of your life  
Oh see that girl, watch that scene  
dig in the dancing queen

Christine: Friday night and the lights are low  
looking out for the place to go  
where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
you come looking for a king

Gailia: anybody could be that guy  
the night is young and music's high  
with a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
your in the mood for a dance  
so when you get a chance

All: you are the dancing queen  
young and sweet only seventeen  
dancing queen feel the beat  
of the tambourine oh yeah

You can dance you can jive  
having the time of your life  
oh see that girl, watch that scene  
dig in the dancing queen

Janice: you're a teaser, turn em on  
leave um burning then you're gone  
looking for another anyone will do  
you're in the mood to dance  
and when you get a chance

All: You are the dancing queen  
young and sweet, only seventeen  
dancing queen feel the beat  
of the tambourine oh yeah  
you can dance you can jive  
having the time of your life  
oh see that girl, watch that scene  
dig in the dancing queen  
dig in the dancing queen

When they ended the song everybody bowed "looks like we got ourselves a new band stand fellas" Kirk Smirked then they all started to dance


	28. moment 28: McCoy's SOS

Enterprise moment # 28- McCoy's S.O.S

He couldn't hold himself to it he knew he loved chapel but how could he tell her I wanted to just corner her and kiss her like he saw han solo do to leia on star wars but he wasn't a scoundrel or a bad boy he sat in his office and wept about it his head pounded as he concerned himself over her how it be like to tangle with her in his own sheets to taste her and to love her forever yep he had to sing that was a McCoy family remedy for his own situation. (Song meant for his Ex-wife but S.O.S part for chapel)

McCoy: where are those happy days they seem so hard to find  
I've tried to reach for but you've closed your mind?  
What ever happened to my love  
I wish I understood  
it used to be so nice it used to be so good

So when you near me darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
the love you gave nothing else can me  
S.O.S  
When she's gone  
how can even try to go on  
when she's gone  
though I'd try how can even try to go on

You seem so far away though you're standing near  
you made me feel alive but someone died I fear  
I tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
what happened to my love it used to be so good

So when your near me darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
the love she gave nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
when she's gone  
how can I even try to go on  
when she's gone  
though I'd try how can I even try to go on  
when she's gone  
how can I even try to go on  
when she's gone  
though I'd try how can even try to go on

She knew that he needed her and so she bravened up and went to him she took his head in her hands her soft sweet smelling hands and kissed him full on the lips McCoy didn't hesitate to deepen it either and soon he'd be with her in a tangle of his own sheets the woman he loved most was his head nurse and she'd never ever forget that


	29. moment 29: Kirk can move like jagger

Enterprise moment # 29- moves like jagger

Captain Kirk decided to show off what he could do so he got up on stage and started to sing a song he knew from a famous band maroon 5 "Everybody here's Captain Kirk!" Sulu shouted

Kirk: just shoot for the stars  
if it feels right  
and aim for my heart  
if you feel like  
and take me away and make me ok  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
so we waited  
I put on a show  
no I make it  
you say I'm a kid  
my ego is big  
I don't give shit  
and it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
and I'll know you  
kiss till your drunk  
and I'll show you  
all the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
look into my eyes and I'll own you  
with them moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

Maybe it's hard  
when you feel like your broken and scarred  
nothing feels right  
but when you're with me  
I make ya believe  
that I've got the key

Oh  
so get in the car  
we can ride it  
wherever you want  
get inside it  
you wanna steer  
but I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah, Yeah)  
and it goes like this (Uh)

Take me by the tongue  
and I'll know you  
kiss me till your drunk  
and I'll show you  
all the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to control you  
look into my eyes and I'll own you  
with them moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

Kirk was happy to hear the cheers coming from the crowd he tried something new and he liked it Kirk could even move like Jabba but that was a different story now all he wanted was to move like jagger.

i shortened the song this time guys cause it's seriously long but please don't get affended ;)


	30. Moment 30: flower power girls part 2

Enterprise moment # 30- flower power girls part 2

Uhura, Janice, Christine, and Gailia all were on stage again as they were about to sing another song for this Friday night thinking about the men they held dear they knew the song they were going to sing

Christine: Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Uhura: when I was sick or tired of everything  
when I called you last night from Glasgow  
all I do is eat, sleep, and sing  
wishin every show was the last show  
wishin every show was the last show

Gailia: so I imagine I was glad to hear you coming  
glad to hear you coming  
suddenly I feel alright  
and suddenly it's gonna be  
and it's gonna be so different  
when we're on stage tonight

All: tonight the  
super trouper lights are gonna find me  
shinin like the sun  
super trouper  
smiling having fun  
super trouper  
feeling like a number one

Tonight the  
super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Janice: facing a hundred of your friends  
how can anyone be so lonely  
part of success that never ends  
still I'm thinkin about you only  
still I'm thinkin about you only

All: super trouper lights are gonna find me  
shinin like the sun  
super trouper  
smiling having fun  
super trouper  
feeling like a number one

All: super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd is you

Christine: so I'll be there when you arrive  
the sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

All: Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
shinin like the sun  
Super trouper  
smiling having fun  
super trouper  
feeling like a number one

All: Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
Super trouper

They all bowed and there in the crowd was Leonard McCoy the man Christine loved but wasn't sure he loved her back he ran up to her and hugged her tight and softly bent down and kissed her on the lips she didn't hesitate to kiss him back he was her number one


	31. moment 31: Spock Not one of us

Enterprise moment # 31- Not one of them

They were on New Vulcan even if it was his race even if he had their blood they would never treat him the same here they all were in front of the Vulcan high council he was in the center "From the day you were born Spock we and many other Vulcans called you a mistake!" they started to sing his friends could see a small tear roll down the Vulcan half breeds cheek as he heard it his own father said it and they began to sing

Sarek: deception!  
Disgrace  
Vulcans: evil as plain as the scar on his face

Sarek: deception!  
Vulcans: An outrage!  
Sarek: Disgrace  
Vulcans: for shame!  
Borris: he asked for trouble the moment he came

Sarek: Deception!  
Vulcans: an outrage!  
Vulcans: he can't his stripes  
Sarek: Disgrace  
Borris: For shame  
Vulcans: you know these outsider types  
Sarek: evil as plain as the scar on his face  
Vulcans: see ya later agitator!  
Sarek: Deception!  
Vulcans: an outrage!  
just leave us alone  
Sarek: disgrace  
Vulcans: for shame  
go back to your own  
Borris: he asked for trouble the moment he came  
Vulcans: see ya later agitator

Vulcans: born in grief  
raised a mistake  
helpless to defy his fate  
let him run  
let him live  
but he'll never be one of us

Sarek: and he's not one of us  
he has never been one of us  
he is not part of us  
not our kind  
he is not one of us

Deception!  
Disgrace!  
Deception  
disgrace  
deception!

He ran off into the forest upset "Sarek how could you say that he's your own son you shouldn't blame him for being him a half breed we all love him for who he is it's you're fault for spock being a half breed not his own he didn't choose to be born like this!" Uhura said outraged and scared he was Spock's own father yet he didn't love Spock as much as he said he did "SSSSPPPPOOOOCCCCKKKK wait! Come BACK! PLEASE!" Uhura shouted racing after her crying boyfriend he was very sad and yes he knew it was illogical to cry but when your dad says you're not one of them how would you feel


	32. moment 32: love will find away

Enterprise moment # 32 – love will find away

Spock ran as fast as his legs could carry him many tears rolled down as he sat on a log near the water front hearing croaking frogs and chirping birds but this was not enough to make him happy his father and his people humiliated him in front of his love his thyla Uhura and to make matters worse he felt like he'd never ever belong "He was right I was born a mistake they were all right I'm a mistake to society" Spock hitched out through the sobs of big wet human tears  
Uhura saw him and began to sing her voice calmed him and settled him

Uhura: in a perfect world  
one we've never known  
we would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
we'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
but somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
love will find away  
anywhere I go  
I'm home  
if you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
somehow we'll come through  
now that I've found you  
love will find away

Spock: I was so afraid  
now I realize  
love is never wrong  
and so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
shining in your eyes

Uhura and Spock: and if they could only feel it to  
the happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
love will find away  
anywhere we go  
we're home  
if we are there together  
like dark turning into day  
somehow we'll come through  
now that I've found you  
love will find a way

I know love will find away

She plopped down beside him and leaned on his shoulder his took a stone from the ground and skipped it then took a carving tool and carved their initials into the log he took her into his arms and kissed her soundly "SPOCK! UHURA! Come on guys supper!" Kirk called "Aw Damn something always messes up our moment" Spock said sitting her back on her feet giggling


	33. Moment 33: not wasting their emotions

Enterprise moment # 33-

They were standing there together but she hadn't the slightest how much love he held inside but today she'd find the Doctor Leonard McCoy loved her very much and got jealous of any other man that'd flirt with her he started to sing to her

Christine: I wasn't jealous before we met  
but now I see every woman a potential threat  
and I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
you've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
but now it isn't true  
now everything is new  
and all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
don't go wasting your emotions  
lay all of your love on me

McCoy: it was like shooting a sitting duck  
a little small talk and now I'm stuck  
I still don't know what you've done to me  
a grown-up man shouldn't fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
when I don't have you near  
unsatisfied I skip me pride  
I beg you dear

Both: don't go wasting your emotions  
lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
lay all your love on me

Chapel: I've had a few love affairs  
they didn't last pretty long and now their scarce  
I used to think it was sensible  
it makes the truth incomprehensive  
cause everything is new  
and everything is you  
and all I've learned has overturned  
what can I do

Both: Don't go wasting your emotions  
lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotions  
lay all your love on me

McCoy held her close and kissed her passionately as the group danced around the fire her eyes glowed to a deep sapphire he loved it about it was another one of things he'd always love about her


	34. Moment 34: the friends song

Enterprise Moment # 34 – the Friends Song

The three strolled down the hallway and into the lounge room Spock sat then Kirk and McCoy the each got a set of cards and began to hum a familiar tune they hadn't heard in a while

Spock: Friends sing together La, La, La, La  
Friends do things together La, La, La, La  
Friends laugh together Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha  
friends make graphs together La, La, La, La

McCoy: Friends help you when you're in danger  
Friends are people who are not strangers  
friends help you shift into a new place  
friends tell you if there's food on your face

Kirk: friends are ones whom you can depend  
he's my friend he's not my friend  
friends are ones who are there in the end  
he's my friend they're not my friends

Spock: if you trip I'll catch you fall  
Kirk: if you kick my dick I won't break your balls  
McCoy: if you get drunk and vomit on me I'll make sure you get home safely

Kirk: if you cross the road and a truck struck you  
McCoy: I'll scrape you up and reconstruct you  
Spock: I'll cheer you up if you're depressed  
all: if you get murdered I'll avenge your death

McCoy: Friends walk together La, La, La, La  
pop and lock together Zhu, zu, Zee, Zhu  
Kirk: Me and him together  
McCoy: Yep me and Jim forever

Spock: Friends go jogging around the track  
Friends borrow money never pay it back  
friends don't let friends to crack  
friends go out and grab a snack

Kirk: friends like to drink a beer in the sun  
and like girlfriends if you have more than one  
friends tell you when you fly's undone  
Bones your fly's undone

McCoy: Spock had a special friend  
they dressed alike his name was Ben  
I've never seen two friends lie them  
they were very friendly men

All: Friends, Ping, Friends, ping friends

And after the card game which spock won the three went to the cafeteria and had a snack but by heart they knew they were just that three best pals brought together by the power of faith and trust they kept each other's secrets and told stories to but most of all they never ever left a friend in need behind


	35. Moment 35: Nyota with me

Enterprise moment # 35 – Nyota with me

Even though he had a tough day and so had she the two sat on his Bed in his quarters holding each other then Spock got out his lyre and started to strum he played and began to sing to his Nyota.

I Don't want this moment to ever end  
where's everything's nothing without you  
I'd wait here forever just to see you smile  
cause it's true I'm nothing without you

Through it all I've made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall but I mean these words

I want you to know  
with everything I won't let this go  
these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto this moment you know  
as I bleed my heart out to show  
and I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken forever in vow  
and pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so I won't let this go  
cause it's true I'm nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone  
with nowhere to go gotta come to an end

I want you to know  
with everything I won't let this go  
these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto this moment you know  
as I bleed my heart out to show  
and I won't let go

In front of your eyes it falls from the skies  
when you don't know what you're looking to find  
in front of your eyes it falls from the skies  
when you never know what you'll find

I don't even want this moment to ever end  
where everything's nothing without you

I want you to know  
with everything I won't let this go  
these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto this moment you know  
as I bleed my heart to show  
and I won't let go

He stopped playing to catch a tear in her eye he went to her and hugged her he lifted her carefully onto his lap her head in his chest he stroked her hair slowly and whispered words of comfort she hugged him tighter "Thank you Spockie my thyla you make the rain clouds over my head disappear from view" she whispered "I love Nyota I would do anything for you always" he Whispered back kissing her forehead then softly on the lips


	36. Moment 36: rocket men

Enterprise moment # #6- the rocket man

McCoy was leaving from that dump of a place he lived to join Starfleet academy a new start he there met two new buds Spock and Kirk and the three sang a song together

Kirk: she pack my bags preflight  
zero nine A.M  
and I'm gonna be as high as a kite  
I miss the earth too much he misses his wife  
it's lonely out in space  
on such a timeless flight

All: and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not a man they think I am at home  
oh No, no, no I'm a rocket man  
rocket man burning his fuse up here alone

Spock: and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
till touch down brings me round to find  
I'm not a Vulcan they think I am at home  
oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man  
rocket man burning his fuse up here alone

McCoy: mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
in fact it's as cold as hell  
and there's no one to raise them if you didn't  
and all this science I don't understand  
it's just my job five days a week  
rocket man, rocket man

Spock: and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
till touch down brings me round to find  
I'm not a Vulcan they think I am at home  
oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man  
rocket man burning his fuse up here alone

All: Now I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
and I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Rocket man….

Yep here they were three men now that weren't the lonely rocket men and Vulcan because Uhura, Chapel and Janice made it so they made the boys happy and being able to say they weren't alone was a feeling McCoy knew he couldn't say one earth but now he could say it.


	37. moment 37: take our breath away

Enterprise moment #37- Take our breath away

The trio got together again sitting around a table two out of the three talking but chapel just staring at the good doctor whom was out of his normal uniform cause they were on shore leave he wore a dark blue turtle neck sweater, white undershirt, black jeans, and his star fleet issued black boots he looked lean and more handsome than ever. Soon all three pairs of eyes looked over at Spock and Scottie as well whom were also out of their uniforms spock wore a light blue shirt sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve under shirt, black jeans, and his boots his hair grew a bit as well Scottie a red plaid long sleeve sweater, tan jeans and his boots. On his head he wore a wool cap that matched the sweater well the girls started to sing

* * *

Chapel: Watch in slow motion in my foolish lover's game  
on this endless ocean finally lover's know no shame  
turning and returning to some secret place inside  
watching in slow motion as you turn around and say

All: take my breath away  
take my breath away

Gailia: watching and waiting still anticipating love  
never hesitating to become the faded ones  
turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

All: take my breath away  
take my breath away

Uhura: through the hour glass I saw you in time you slipped away  
when the mirror crashed I called to you to hear you say  
if only for today I'm afraid

All: take my breath away  
take my breath away

All: watching in slow motion in my foolish lover's game  
haunted by the notion somewhere love is in flames  
turning and returning to some secret place inside  
watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take our breath away  
take our breath away

* * *

Then the girls started talking again mean while at their table the guys were talking "do you ever think they notice us like this?" McCoy asked "Doctor you have no idea" Spock remarked with a smirk tugging at his own lips "Aye spock is right ya never know thar doc" Scottie said taking a swallow of his scotch while McCoy took a swallow of his Bourbon and Spock drank from his martini they clinked glasses and sat in silence. They may have not known but Spock did ;)


	38. moment 38: Time of our lives

Enterprise moment # 38- time of my life

Spock was in his room sitting on his bed thinking of Uhura and how she really impacted his life and everything he ever knew, in her room Uhura sat and did the same thing but she also thought how they've both impact the people around them their dear friends and how they've made Spock and her relationship a lot stronger

Spock: now I've had the time of my life  
no I never felt like this before  
yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Uhura: Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Spock: I've been waiting for so long  
now I've finally found someone  
to stand by me

Uhura: we saw the writing on the wall  
as we felt this magical fantasy

Both: now with passion in our eyes  
there's no way we could disguise it secretly  
so we take each other's hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Spock: just remember  
Uhura: you're the only thing  
Spock: I can't get enough of  
Uhura: so I'll tell you something

Both: this could be the love because  
I've had the time of my life  
no I've never felt this way before  
yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe all to you  
cause I've had the time of my life  
and I've searched through every open door  
til I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Uhura: with my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Spock: so we'll just let it go  
don't be afraid to lose control

Uhura: yes I know what's on your mind  
when you say  
"stay with me tonight"

Spock: just remember  
you're the one thing I can't get enough of

Uhura: so I'll tell you something  
this could be love because

Both: cause I had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Uhura: never felt this way before  
Spock: yes I swear it's the truth  
Both: and I owe it all to you

Spock: cause I've had the time of my life  
no I've never felt this way before  
I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Uhura: Cause I've had the time of my life  
no I've never felt this way before  
I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Little did they know that in McCoy's quarters Gailia had pulled up a screen that had both of their rooms on camera view and the crew their friends all stood around and smiled "alright who won the bet today?" Kirk asked with a disgusted look on his face "Now Jim don't think it's gross all you think about is getting in bed with a woman not the real love in Spock and Uhura's relationship by the way I won" McCoy said grabbing the betting pot "cause everyone knows when spock sings about love then he gonna have a Pon Farr tonight!" Scottie said smiling ear to ear.


	39. moment 39: Spock lonely rose of the gray

Enterprise moment # 39- Spock's lonely rose of the gray

She left on shore leave for a while to visit her mama and poppy in South Africa. While Nyota was gone Commander Spock felt lonely and kinda sad even though he went to casual card games with McCoy, Kirk, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov it didn't feel the same. He missed her warmth in his bed at night it was colder now he missed her smile but one thing Spock knew was she'd come back because logically all boomerangs come home and so do travelers. He played his lyre and sang a song they danced to at Kirks last wild Animal party.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
you became the light on the dark side of me  
love remained the drug that's the high not the pill  
but did you know  
that when it snows  
my eyes become large  
the light that you shine can be seen  
baby  
I compare your kiss to a rose on the gray  
oh

The more I get of you  
the stranger it feels  
and now your rose is in bloom  
a light hits the gloom on the gray  
there is so much a man can tell you  
so much he can say  
you remain

My power my pleasure my pain baby  
to me your like a growing addiction I can't deny  
won't you tell me that it's healthy baby?  
but did you know  
that when it snows  
my eyes become large and light that you shine can be seen  
Baby  
I compare your kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels yeah  
now that your rose is in bloom  
a light hits the gloom on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on gray  
I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
and if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
been kissed by a rose on the gray  
there is so much a man can tell you  
so much he can say  
you remain

My power my pleasure my pain  
to me your like a growing addiction I can't deny yeah  
won't you tell me is that healthy baby  
but did you know  
that when it snows  
my eyes become large and light that you shine can be seen  
Baby

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
ooh the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels  
now that your rose is in bloom  
a light hits the gloom on the gray

Spock had recorded it so that he could send it to her from his PADD. The next day she called him and they talked then she asked when she saw it "Oh Spockie did you really miss me that much?" "Yes Nyota it is illogically cold at night without you and too quite at lunchtime I love hanging out with the boys but I love you more come home my thyla" He said she saw a small tear in his right eye she'd never seen that before but she promised she'd be back in another two days and sure enough in the next two days she returned and he cried a little but hugged her tight and kissed her softly "You're my rose on the gray my lonely Vulcan rose" she whispered in his ear making him blush a little but she'd always have that song for them


	40. moment 40: McCoy's wirey heart

Enterprise moment # 40- McCoy's wire

She knew when he was sad or upset because her boss, her lover McCoy would over work himself when a feeling like that came. She found him in his office the next morning staring at a PADD that had the cure for Vulcan Chicken pox yep Jocelyn probably called last night and it ended terribly it always did all the poor father wanted was to see his little girl once and a while but no Jocelyn was too selfish to believe he had any right to see his girl and Christine knew this upset him very much when he couldn't see Joanna a father forever separated from his baby girl was a sad sight to with hold. She sang a song about him in her office

You got wires going in  
you got wires coming out of your skin  
you got tears making tracks  
I got tears that are scared of the facts

Running down the corridors through automatic doors  
got to get you got to see this through  
I see hope in here in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights reflect in your eyes

You got wires going in  
you got wires coming out of your skin  
there's dry blood on your wrist  
your dry blood on my fingertip

Running down the corridors through automatic doors  
got to get you, got to see this through  
first night of your life curled up on your own  
looking at you now you would never know

I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
you'll be alright  
I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
you'll be alright  
alright

When she returned he had fallen to sleep on his couch. She smiled and placed a blanket over him then curled up beside him when he noticed he wrapped his arms around her "I love you Chris" He murmured in her ear. "I love you to Len" She replied kissing him on the cheek where he hadn't shaved they fell asleep for a few hours yeah Janice could take care of sickbay for a few hours cause neither wanted to leave each other


	41. moment 41: halloween night

Enterprise moment # 41- Halloween night

It was another holiday that sparked up a sight on the enterprise as the crew readied for the Halloween talent show. Dr. McCoy and Spock along with Chapel, Uhura, and Gailia were dancing and singing to the Monster Mash. Spock was going to be frankenspock as he painted himself in the light shade of olive as if he were blushing all over. They were called on stage they got ready with the smoke machine and the strobe lights Spock jumped into the coffin and McCoy started to sing.

McCoy: I was working in the lab late one night  
when my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
for my monster from the slab began to rise  
and suddenly to my surprise

Uhura: he did the mash  
spock did the monster mash  
the monster mash  
it was a graveyard smash  
he did the mash  
it caught on in a flash  
spock did the mash  
he did the monster mash

McCoy: from my lavatory to the castle east  
to the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
the ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
to get a jolt from my electrodes

Gailia: they did the mash  
it's now the monster mash  
the monster mash  
it was graveyard smash  
it's now the mash  
it caught on in a flash  
it's now the mash  
they played the monster mash

(Spock rises and starts to sing)

Spock: everything's cool drac's apart of the band  
and my monster mash is the hit of the land  
for you the living this mash was meant to  
when you get to my door tell them McCoy sent you

Chapel: then you can mash

Then you can monster mash  
and do Spock's graveyard smash  
then you can mash  
you'll catch on in a flash  
then you can mash  
you can monster mash!

Spock started to dance and so did McCoy after the song the group took a bow at the end of the night Spock and others stood around to find out the winners of Kirks Talent show "And the winners are… Spockenstein and the monster mashers" Kirk announced "Mash Good! Mash Good!" Spock joked they all laughed and started to dance again including Spock or should we say Spockenstein


	42. moment 42: Happy Birthday Dr Bones!

Enterprise moment # 42- Happy birthday Dr. McCoy

Today was a important day the crew remembered but Leonard McCoy had been working so hard he forgot his own birthday. So while he didn't notice they put together a party for him in his honor when he came in he was so surprised when everyone Shout "Happy Birthday Bones!" then Chapel, Kirk, Spock, Uhura and the others got up on stage and had a special song they wrote for him

Uhura: Senior ship's surgeon since '66  
multitalented knows all the tricks  
been almost anywhere in the galaxy  
traveled through time and changed history

Spock: has a running feud with a green blooded man  
takes every opportunity to argue if he can  
he's one of a kind says what's on his mind  
you might think he's complaining when you hear him saying

All: he's a doctor not and escalator  
he's a doctor not a bricklayer  
he's a doctor not a shuttle conductor  
and everyone knows him as Dr. McCoy  
he's a doctor not an engineer  
he's a doctor not a magician  
he's a doctor not a psychiatrist  
but we all know him as doctor McCoy

Jim: Doesn't like transporters at all  
prefers a shuttle if possible  
suffered once from xenopolycytemia  
married once has a daughter Joanna

Chapel: Charged with murder of a Klingon ambassador  
managed to escape with a fellow officer  
doesn't make house calls had a katra in his head  
cures a rainy day and wakes up the dead

All: he's a doctor not and escalator  
he's a doctor not a bricklayer  
he's a doctor not a shuttle conductor  
and everyone knows him as Dr. McCoy  
he's a doctor not an engineer  
he's a doctor not a magician  
he's a doctor not a psychiatrist  
but we all know him as doctor McCoy

They cheered and all gave him a hug even Spock which he though wasn't possible but the good Doctor loved the song and the party not because the song was about him but because his best friends and family the drew of the enterprise wrote it but maybe they should change it from married once to marrying twice because he was going to ask Chapel on of these days yep one of these days.


	43. moment 43: two is better than one

Enterprise moment # 43- Two is better than one

When he first saw her he didn't know what to think he was so infatuated by her it was illogically scary to the Vulcan boy no man he was no longer a child even though right now he felt like a lovesick teenager but it was only the week before their wedding

When she first saw she thought of him differently than the other students. They all thought he was going to yell or be mean because he was so stoic looking with glassy brown eyes as gazed at them. No when she first saw him she thought he was fascinating as he would say a tall structured young Vulcan with a graceful step. But now Nyota knew that the other classmates were wrong all together Spock is everything she always wanted a tall, kind, brave, smart, heroic, human, endearing, emotionally moved sometimes, and Strong Vulcan/Human and that was only few of the many reasons she loved him they bother started to sing

Spock: I remember what you wore on our first day  
you came into my life  
and I thought hey  
you know this could something  
cause everything you do and the words you say  
you that it all takes my breath away  
and now I'm left with nothing

Both: so maybe it's true I can't live without you  
and maybe two is better than one  
but there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
and you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one

Uhura: I remember every look upon your face  
the way you roll your eyes the way you taste  
you make it hard for breathing  
cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's ok  
and finally now believing

Both: so maybe it's true I can't live without you  
and maybe two is better than one  
but there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
and you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one

Spock: I remember what ya wore on the first day  
you came into my life  
and I thought hey

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
maybe two is better than one  
but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
and you've already got me coming undone  
yeah I'm thinking logically two is better than one

Uhura: ooh I can't live without you  
cause baby two is better than one  
there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
and I've figured with all that's said and done  
Both: two is better than one  
yes two is better than one

Many things were about to change in their lives because in a week they would be married but Spock found that reasons brought him to her and memories did a good clean sweep of that to but the one being that always directed him to her was the only one other Vulcan that could understand him well it was himself Spock prime actually who looked out for him and would hopefully be there on their wedding day.


	44. moment 44: here i am

Enterprise moment # 44- Here I am

On Vulcan they made fun of him but here on earth and on the Enterprise they Made Spock feel free and feel home he couldn't feel any better heck knows that he couldn't feel any worse they all made him feel like he belonged his mother was proud and so was his father a scientific genius and friend. One day while on earth in a meadow near Kirk's farm Spock and the others relaxed on shore leave he ran feeling like a tornado in a trailer park he started to sing

Here I am this is me  
there's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
here I am it's just me and you  
and tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world it's new start  
it's alive with the beating of young hearts  
it's new day it's a new plan  
Nyota I've been waiting for you

Here we are we've just begun  
and after all this time our time has come  
yeah here we are still going strong  
right here in a place where we belong

Here I am next to you  
and suddenly the world is brand new  
here I am where I'm gonna stay  
now there's nothing standing in our way

It's a new world it's new start  
it's alive with the beating of young hearts  
it's a new day it's a new plan  
Nyota I've been waiting for you

He never felt so alive and free that day he became a full human in thought but heavens know why spock felt so happy maybe the serene peace he was at brought him the freedom he longed for to stand with his Nyota and the crew his friends and in his eyes his only real family.


	45. Moment 45: can you feel the love tonight

enterprise moment # 45- can you feel the love tonight?

Spock, Kirk, Scottie, Sulu and Chekov watched as dr. McCoy was about to go into Chapel's Quarters the five worried for their friend because he hadn't been in love since that evil bitch of a wife Jocelyn decided to take every thing he had and leave

Kirk: Can't ya see what's happening  
Scottie: Ay and they don't have a clue  
Spock: they'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Chekov: our six is down to five  
Sulu: the sweet caress of twilight  
Spock: there's illogical magic everywhere  
Kirk: and with all this unromantic atmosphere  
All: Disaster's in the air

Spock: Can you feel the love tonight  
the peace the evening stars bring  
the worlds for once  
in perfect harmony  
with all it's living things

McCoy: So many things to tell her  
but how do I make her see  
the truth about my past impossible  
she'd turn away from me

Christine: he's holding back he's hiding  
but what I can't decide  
why won't he be the Doctor I know he is  
the doctor I see inside

All: can you feel the love tonight  
the peace the evening stars bring  
the worlds for once  
in perfect harmony  
with all it's living things

All: can you feel the love tonight  
you needn't look too far  
stealing through  
the nights uncertainties  
love is where they are

Kirk: And if bones falls in love tonight

Scottie: it can only be assumed  
Sulu and Chekov: his carefree days with us are history  
Spock: in short our pal is doomed

They all stand there and cry knowing they'd miss him at poker games and everything spock even shed tears in short they all hugged each other and hoped his heart wouldn't be broken again.


	46. moment 46: listen to your heart

Enterprise moment # 46- listen to your heart

McCoy and Chapel had just had their worst fight it was actually an accident she was having her monthly period and was also having a terrible day but she said really hurt the good doctor this time what if he breaks up with her for this she ran to Uhura and cried Uhura started to sing and chapel joined

Chapel: I know there's something in the wake of his smile  
I get a notion from the look in his eyes  
he's built a love but that love falls apart  
his little piece of heaven turns to dark

Uhura: listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where it's going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Chapel: sometimes I wonder if this fight is worth while  
the precious moments all lost in the tides  
they're swept away and nothing is as it seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

Uhura: listen to your heart  
When len calls for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where it's going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell Leonard goodbye

McCoy: (From his room) and there are voices that want to be heard  
so much to mention but I can't find the words  
the scent of magic the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

Spock: (standing with McCoy) Listen to your heart  
When Chris calls to you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where it's going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell her goodbye

Spock and Uhura: Listen to your heart  
when they call to you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where it's going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell them goodbye

Then the two knew exactly what to do they ran to each other and kissed and hugged she said she was sorry and he said the same that night it ended passionately period or not she wanted her man and she was gonna have her doctor with or without her period thank you very much because she loved him and he loved her.


	47. moment 47: he's a rebel

Enterprise moment # 47- Kirk the rebel

Well it was another one of Kirk's wild parties but one thing that Janice rand always saw in the ships captain was that he wasn't ever as stuffy and high on the hog as they say in the south as the other star fleet captains but a kind gentle man at times and at others times just a wild child off his rocker tonight was her turn to sing in front of the crew with help from Chapel and Uhura on back up so everyone settled at she began to sing

Janice: see the way he walks down that street  
watch the way he shuffles his feet  
my he holds his head up high  
when he goes walking by  
he's my guy

When he holds my hand I'm so proud  
cause he's not just one of the crowd  
why is it that he's the one to do the things they never done  
and just cause they say

Uhura: he's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
he's a rebel cause he never ever does what he should  
just cause he never does what ever body else does  
that's no reason she can't give him all her love  
he's always good to her  
always treats her tenderly  
he's not a rebel No, No, No  
to me!

Janice: if they don't like him that way  
they won't like me I'm sure today  
cause I'll be right by his side when they say

Chapel: he's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
he's a rebel cause he never ever does what he should  
just cause he never does what everybody else does  
that's no reason they can't share their love  
he's always good to her  
good to him she'll try to be  
cause he's not a rebel No, No, No

Janice: to meeeee!

After the song Kirk teased her a little cause he thought that's what friends do "I loved the song about me tonight Jan it was awesome" Kirk said "who makes you think that song was about you Captain?" Janice retorted "because what other star fleet captain is rebellious and never follows the rules?" Kirk asked "Captain Picard of course" Janice Barked and stomped off to her room yet it was true why was she hiding from him like a little girl when she could be having sex with the greatest captain ever well who knew maybe someday she'd get up the guts to say it or maybe not


	48. moment 48: strangers like me

enterprise moment # 48- strangers like me

Spock was kinda sad one day because he never felt like he belonged that he was alone in this world in this place he knew that the crew of the enterprise loved him enough but he still wanted to fit in he wondered why the other Vulcans treated him so badly he did everything they did he as he, Bones, Kirk and Scottie beamed down to Vulcan that night by the fire spock began to sing

Whatever they do I do it to  
show me everything and tell me how  
it all means something  
yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn  
it's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as humans see me  
oh I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know can you show me?  
I wanna know about  
about these strangers like me  
tell me more please show me  
something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture and every move humans make  
makes me feel like I belong  
why do I have  
the growing need to fit in with Vulcans

These emotions I never knew  
of some other world beyond this place  
beyond the sand dunes and the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
tell me more please show me  
something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
where no emotion is not shown  
can you feel the things I feel  
right now with you  
take my hand  
there's a world I need to know

I wanna know can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
tell me more please show me  
something's familiar about theses strangers like me

Spock told them about how the other Vulcan children picked on him and kicked him, pulled his ears, broke his bones, slapped him, spit on his hair and ears every thing and all he ever wanted were friends strangers like him they all were strangers in the worlds they lived the lives they lead even Kirk.


	49. moment 49: cotton eyed joe

Enterprise moment # 49- Cotton eyed Joe

For shore leave this time they went back to the McCoy family Ranch and found it was the McCoy family reunion. Tonight the enterprise crew would join the McCoy's for the annual McCoy family Hoedown and for the first square dancing song of the night was McCoy's Great uncle Joe he got up on stage with McCoy's aunt Jenna and he started to sing.

Jenna: If it hadn't been for cotton eyed joe  
I'd be married long time ago  
where'd you come from and where'd ya go  
where did ya come from cotton eyed Joe

If it hadn't been…  
if it hadn't been…

Joe: he came to town like a mid-winter storm  
he rode through the fields so handsome and strong  
his eyes were his tools his smile was his gun  
but all he'd come for was to have some fun

If it hadn't been…  
if it hadn't been…

Jenna: he brought a disaster where ever he went  
the hearts of girls was broken to hell sent  
they all ran so nobody would know  
and left only men cause of cotton eyed joe!

After a few hours of catching up McCoy and Chapel went out side for a walk and some fresh air McCoy was redder than a red neck on a good day "Len what's wrong?" Chapel asked concerned "oh it's nothing darlin at least nothing you did it's my folks their kinda crazy southerners" McCoy answered "oh it's nothing compared to my folks their superstitious bout things" Chapel laughed and the two kissed under the light of the full moon


	50. moment 50:heart full of love

here's lucky number 50 that means we're half way through the story with another 50 to go so i hope you enjoy this special song from lei mis, remember i don't own any songs used or any characters strictly for your enjoyment and fun please enjoy the next 50 chapters and please review

* * *

Enterprise moment # 50- a heart full of love

When he first saw he sang this song because all he wanted was to know her but his family said he was all wrong except his mother of course there was his peers who thought nothing good would ever come outta a hybrid a traitor to society but today instead of singing a song of sadness he sang a song of her and her beauty.

Spock: a heart full of love  
a heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
oh god for shame  
I don't even know your name  
dear sweet girl  
won't you say will you tell

Nyota: a heart full of love  
no fear no regret

Spock: my name I Spock  
Uhura: my name is Nyota

Spock: Nyota I don't know what to say  
Nyota: then dear Spock don't make a sound

Spock: I am lost  
Nyota: I am found

Spock: a heart full of light  
Nyota: a night bright as day  
Spock: and you must never go away  
Nyota, Nyota

Nyota: this is a chain we'll never break  
Spock: do I dream?  
Nyota: I'm awake  
Both: a heart full of love  
Zarabeth: he was never mine to lose  
Nyota: a heart full of you  
Zarabeth: why regret what couldn't be?  
Spock: a single look and then I knew  
Zarabeth: these are words he'll never say  
Both: I knew it to  
Zarabeth: not to me  
Spock: from today  
Zarabeth: not to me  
Nyota: everyday  
Zarabeth: not to me…  
both: for isn't a dream…  
Zarabeth: his heart full of love  
Both: …not a dream…  
Zarabeth: he will never  
Both: after all  
Zarabeth: feel this way

For Zarabeth one of spock's closest friends had fallen for him to but when she never said anything she never got the chance as she would always try to hide her love for him and found was unable to do it but from the first day Spock saw Uhura he loved her and that was their song from that day forth.


	51. Moment 51: girls wanna have fun

Enterprise Moment # 51- Girls wanna have fun

It was time for shore leave the girls finally felt free but they all remembered when they were young they weren't so lucky a song reminded them of the days their mothers fought their fathers for their freedom to be women and not small house girls that were too scared to see the world. Today they all spent time with the men they loved Uhura laid with Spock on the Beach, Chapel danced with McCoy in their room at the hotel by the beach, and Gailia played Volley ball with Scottie, Chekov, and Sulu.

Chapel: I come in the morning light  
my mother says when ya gonna get your life right  
oh mother dear  
we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls  
they wanna have fun  
oh, girls  
just wanna have fun

Uhura: the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells whatcha gonna do with your life  
oh daddy dear  
you know your still number one  
But girls  
they wanna have fun  
oh girls they just wanna have fun  
that's all we really want  
is some fun

All: when the working day is done  
oh girls  
they wanna have fun  
oh girls  
just wanna have fun

Gailia: some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
oh girls  
they wanna have fun  
oh girls  
just wanna have fun  
that's all they really want  
some fun

All: when the working day is done  
oh girls  
they wanna have fun  
oh girls  
just wanna have fun

But now they really could have fun and be the women they wanted to be Spock and Uhura cuddled under the sun while he told her of his home and how much it compared to the beach. Chapel and McCoy twirled until they began to get dizzy and they laughed as she tickled him. Gailia and Scottie won the game against Sulu and Chekov but without their moms they wouldn't have been able to do the things they could do now.


	52. moment 52: Spock's Home

Enterprise moment # 52- Home

McCoy realized that even though he lost a lot in his divorce with Jocelyn he'd never lost his Home planet earth. Looking at his friend Spock he found he couldn't say the same Spock didn't have a place to call home anymore except the enterprise. One day he sat next to Spock and strummed his Guitar singing a Song to make the sad Vulcan feel better. Not just as a Doctor but also as a friend

McCoy: hold on to me as we go  
as we roll down this unfamiliar road  
and although this wave is stringing us along  
just know you're not alone  
We're gonna make this place your home

Settle down it'll all be clear  
don't pay no mind to the demons  
they fill you with fear  
the trouble it might drag you down  
if you get lost you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
we're gonna make this place your home

Settle down and it'll all be clear  
don't pay no mind to the demons  
they fill you with fear  
the trouble it might drag you down  
if you get lost you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
we're gonna make this place your home

Spock couldn't contain himself even if it was illogical he hugged McCoy and started to cry. "Thank you Doctor McCoy thank you" Spock whispered hoarsely " your welcome Spock but I mean it I'll make this place your home just as much as you have for me" McCoy said calming Spock


	53. moment 53: vulcan Party Rock

Enterprise Moment # 53- Party Vulcan

The Crew of the Enterprise were celebrating Spock's 25th birthday aboard the Enterprise they all danced and were singing a very familiar song…

McCoy: party rock is in the Ship tonight!  
everybody just have good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time

Spock: Party rock is in the ship tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time

Kirk: in the club party rock  
looking for your girl  
she on my jock  
nonstop booty moving weight she on the block

Chekov: where the drank?  
got lots a thing ta know  
tight jeans tattoo I'm rock n roll  
half black half white domino game money opee-do

Sulu: party rock is in the ship tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have good time

Scottie: party rock is in the ship tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time

Spock: step up fast  
and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
we getting money  
don't be mad now hatin is bad

McCoy: one more shot for us another round  
please fill my cup don't mess around  
we just wanna see you shake it now  
now you wanna be your naked now

Uhura and Chapel: Get up! Get down put your hands up to the sound  
get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

All: everyday I'm shufflin  
shufflin, shufflin

Kirk: Party rock is in the ship tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time

Chekov: party rock is in the ship tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time

All: everyday we be Shufflin

By the end of the night everybody was drunk including Spock! By the end of the night sulu was telling stories by a fire in the fire stack, McCoy and Chapel were making out in the corner, Uhura and Chekov went to their own cabins for sleep and spock and Kirk were play jokes and laughing their heads off at each others antics yes for Spock it had been one of the best Birthdays yet even though in the morning as he Spock knew they would all have to face terrible hangovers


	54. moment 54: heart in a headlock

Enterprise moment # 54- my heart in a headlock

She had been gone for how long now? Oh only 20 minutes Spock sighed and fell backwards onto his bed why did he miss her when her shore leave only started 20 minutes ago? He decided that he needed to stay this shore leave to help with ship repairs knowing Scottie and McCoy they probably would need the help. He lay there a moment and started to slowly sing

Spock: distant flickering green scenery  
this weather's bringing it all back again  
great adventures faces condensation  
I'm going out to take it all in

You say too late to start got your heart in a head lock  
I don't believe any of it  
you say too late to start with your heart in a head lock  
you know your better than this

We're a different pair do something out of step  
throw a stranger a unexpected smile with big intention  
still posted at your station  
always on about the day it should've flied

You say too late to start got your heart in a head lock  
I don't believe any of it  
you say too late to start got your heart in a head lock  
you know your better than this

Nyota: (on planet) been walking but you've been hiding  
and you look half dead half the time  
monitoring you like machines do  
you've still got it I'm keeping an eye

Been walking but you've been hiding  
and you look half dead half the time  
monitoring you like machines do  
you've still got it I'm keeping an eye

Both: you your better than this

Spock: I'll make you start got you heart in a head lock  
I don't believe any of it  
you say too late to start got your heart in a head lock  
you know your better than this

Nyota: afraid to start got your heart in a head lock

I don't believe any of it  
you say too late to start got your heart in a head lock  
you know your better than this

Hopefully soon she'd return but right now all he could do was miss her he texted her once then let her be. McCoy knew he was upset so as a friend should McCoy cheered him up some. Nyota wished he was there with her loving on her hugging her. She knew Spock had a job to do though so she laid on the bed and sighed it had only been 20 minutes hadn't it?


	55. moment 55: daughter

Enterprise moment # 55- daughters

She came crying to him so upset and so fragile his baby girl. Joanna McCoy had been asked to a dance by a boy named tom and when she got to the dance found out he was dancing with another girl. To top it all off he insulted her in front a group of popular girls and everybody started laughing at her. Nyota tried to help her but right now she wanted only one person the one man she could trust for life her daddy. Spock had stood there silently watching the two sit there he sang a quite song to them.

Spock: I know a girl  
she puts the color inside my world  
but she's just like a maze  
where all the walls continually change  
and I've done all I can  
to stand on her steps heart in my hand  
now I'm starting to see  
it was never anything to do with me

Fathers be good to your daughters  
daughters will love like you do  
girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
mothers be good to your daughters too

Oh you that skin?  
it's the same she's been standing in  
since the day she saw you walking away  
now she's left  
cleaning the mess he made

So fathers be good to your daughters  
daughters will love like you do  
girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
so mothers be good to your daughters too

Boys can break  
you'll find out how much they can take  
boys will be strong  
and boys solider on  
but boys would be gone without the warmth from  
a woman's good, good heart

On behalf of everyman  
looking out for every girl  
you are the god and weight on her world

So fathers be good to your daughters  
daughters will love like you  
girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
so mothers be good to your daughters too

For the rest of the night Joanna cried on her daddy's shoulder he comforted her because that was what dad's are supposed to do. Finally when she fell asleep Spock picked her up and followed McCoy to her guest quarters near her dad's room. When they got there Spock laid her down onto the bed and McCoy tucked her in. "Thanks Spock" McCoy whispered "For what doctor?" Spock asked "for helping me take care of my little girl" McCoy said and hugged Spock for the first time. "You're welcome I guess doctor" Spock replied hugging him back hesitantly "Why did you hug me doctor?" Spock asked "because like it or not where I'm from that's what best friends do to thank them for helping with their daughters" McCoy replied as Spock turned to leave.


	56. moment 56: under pressure

Enterprise moment # 56- Under pressure

"UGH! For the love of pete!" Dr. McCoy shouted trying to stick the right hydro-sprays into the right patients. "This is about to drive me up a wall it's illogical!" Spock Cried out trying to decode an encrypt that he'd tried to decode for the last five days. "Oh brother!" Scottie Snapped trying to repair many of the ships defense mechanisms. "UGH! If try any more I think I'll cry!" Uhura said from her station Kirk started the beat for the crew's favorite song and played the beat over the intercom so everybody would join in and sing

Kirk: Pressure pushing down on me  
pressing down on you no man or Vulcan ask for  
under pressure that burns a building down  
splits a family in two  
puts people on the streets

McCoy: it's the terror of knowing  
what this world is about  
watching some good friends  
scream let me out!  
Tomorrow gets me higher  
pressure on people- people on the streets

Spock: chippin around kick my brains across the floor  
these are the days when it rains it pours  
people on the streets- people on the streets

Scottie: it's the terror of knowing  
what this world is about  
watching some good friends  
screaming let me out!  
Tomorrow gets me Higher, Higher, Higher  
pressure on people- people on the streets

Uhura: turn away from it all like a blind man  
sat on a bench but it don't work  
keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
why? Why? Why?

All: insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking!  
can't we give ourselves on more chance?  
why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love? Give love? Give love?

Cause love is such an old fashioned word  
can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
and love dares you to care for  
the people on the edge of the night  
and love dares you to change our way of  
caring about ourselves  
this is our last dance  
this is our last dance  
this is ourselves  
under pressure  
under pressure

"all right everybody as soon as we make it back to sector alpha I'm calling for a shore leave for everybody!" Kirk Said over the intercom and everybody cheered!


	57. moment 57: if i never knew you

Enterprise moment # 57- if I never knew you

He'd been made fun of his entire life when he was a kid but without her he would never be so strong "Spock Follow your heart do what you think is right not what is logical!" Spock Prime had told him somehow he knew that he was right. Spock turned those words over in his mind who was that elderly Vulcan and why was he so familiar. A few days later he found out that it was him! Later he found out that he was right if he never knew her than everything wouldn't be the same and he would have died of a broken heart after the destruction of Vulcan…

Spock: If I never knew you if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life could be  
and if I never held you I would never have a clue  
how at last I find you the missing part of me

In this world full of fear full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear in your eyes so dry your eyes  
and I'm so grateful to you I've lived my whole life through  
lost forever if I never knew you

Nyota: if I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
never knowing how I could feel a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you I've lived my whole life through  
lost forever if I never ever knew you

Spock: I thought love would be so beautiful  
Nyota: somehow we'd make the whole world right  
Both: if I never knew you that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
but still my heart is saying we were right

Nyota: if I never knew you  
Spock: there is no moment I regret  
Nyota: if I never knew this love  
Spock: since the moment that we met  
Nyota: I'd have no inkling of how precious life could be  
Spock: if our time's so short as that  
Both: is here at last

Both: I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Nyota: So beautiful…  
Both: somehow we'd make the world right  
Nyota: I thought our love would be so beautiful from the darkness to the light  
Both: and still my heart is saying we were right  
Spock: we were right and if I never knew you  
Nyota: and if I never knew you  
Spock: I'd have to live my whole life through  
Both: empty as the sky  
never knowing why  
lost forever  
if I never knew you

Meanwhile in the original timeline…  
Spock prime looked into a object he called a time journal he looked back at all the time he and his time line Uhura would talk or when she sang to him. He recorded it but it would never bring her back from the dead she died long ago it broke his heart when he never told her how much he loved her. He always wanted to go back and listen to what his heart had told him. It was too late for him but for the alternate universe Spock his life was only beginning and he was proud to know that he loved Uhura in the alternate world he hoped with all of his Vulcan heart the Spock would love her and hold her dear to him until he dies someday. Spock Prime looked in on his alternate self and Smiled "What a great kid He'll be and what a great hero he'll become because he is me and my life circles over again…" Spock Prime whispered "Live long and Prosper Spock!" He called as he went back to his Enterprise and his time.


	58. moment 58: shine like a Vulcan

Enterprise moment # 58- Shine

Somehow she'd seen a Spark in him a Smile jump onto his Vulcan face even a giggle come out. Spock had to admit it she was really the only one that did that to him Made him giggle, made him twitch his eyebrow up in a fashion described illogical by Vulcan standards and even almost every day made him smile. Today though was not like other days because he hit something rough and he was a plain Vulcan again so she decided to try to sing away the symptoms of the Vulcan Blues in which a cloud hung over his head a literal cloud that rained on him all day and all night.

Nyota: Spock come out of the dark  
come on show me your light  
where is your spark  
that made you so bright

Shine like the sun  
glow in the night  
spread your wings and fly  
the only Vulcan to touch the sky  
just shine

You're a beautiful butterfly  
breaking through your shell  
can't wait till you touch the sky  
and make nero's day a living hell

Shine like the sun  
glow in the night  
spread your wings and fly  
be the only Vulcan to ever touch the sky  
just shine, Shine, shine

Baby tell me your pain  
wipe away tears that fall  
there's nothing for them to gain  
when you bust down your own emotional wall

I'm here to clear that cloud away  
to make a smile appear again  
to try to keep your sadness at bay  
because I love you my friend

Shine like the sun  
glow through the night  
spread your wings and fly  
be the Vulcan to touch the sky  
Just Shine!

And soon enough she was able to make him Smile giggle and turn a lovely shade of olive all over again the cloud was gone and hopefully it would stay gone!


	59. moment 59: Extraterrestial

Enterprise moment # 59- E.T my extra terrestrial

"he has gorgeous eyes and a muscular build no human male could ever have" Nyota Argued as Janice yet again asked her what she saw in Commander Spock she left the room crying and having Spock follow her he lightly touched her shoulder and kissed her forehead as she cried but then when she looked up at him she stop crying and looked at him mesmerized

Nyota: you're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an Angel?  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like I'm floating leaves my body glowing

They said be afraid  
you're not like the others futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
they don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go lead me into the light

Kiss me ki-kiss me  
infect me with your love  
and inject me with your poison

Take me ta-take me  
wanna be a victim  
I'm ready for abduction

Boy you're and alien  
your touch so foreign  
it's supernatural  
extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic  
wanna feel your powers stun me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic  
every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go lead me into the light

Boy you're alien  
your touch is so foreign  
it's supernatural  
extraterrestrial

I wanna walk on your wavelength  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you I'll risk it all

Ki-kiss me Kiss me  
infect me with your love  
fill me with your poison

Take me ta-take me  
wanna be a victim  
ready for abduction

Boy you're alien  
your touch is foreign  
it's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

He kissed her but he also knew that she loved him for that reason but it wasn't the only reason she loved him. There in the corner was rand sitting flabbergasted "Yes she does love him for who he is rand and No he's not just an alien he's handsome" Christine Chimed as she walked up and hugged Nyota and evidently Spock.


	60. moment60: a broken hallelujah

Enterprise moment # 60: a broken hallelujah

"Why did she have to… to… to leave me why did she hurt me bones" Kirk cried as Spock walked in and sat next to his two friends "What happened Doctor?" Spock asked "it seems another slut that he fell in love with broke his heart Spock" McCoy said rubbing Kirks back "I thought he loved yeoman rand" Spock said "No their just friends Spock he teased her a little but they were just friends" McCoy snapped leaving the room but before he left he told Spock "if only there was a way to make him forget her" McCoy sighed and left finally to the sick- bay. Spock grabbed his lyre and started to strum softly and sing an old song from terranian past

Spock: I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
but you really don't care for music do you?  
it goes like this  
the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift  
the baffled captain composing hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on a roof  
her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to the captains chair  
she broke your throne she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah

Jim I've been here before  
I know this room I've walked this floor  
I used to suffer so alone before I knew you  
I've seen the flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah

Maybe there's a god of above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was to shoot at someone who withdrew you  
it's not a cry you can hear at night  
it's not somebody who has seen the light  
it's a cold and broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
but if I did what's it to you?  
there's a blaze of light in every word  
it doesn't matter which you heard  
the holy or broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah

I did my best it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel but I tried to touch  
I've told the truth Vulcan's don't fool ya  
and even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the lord of song  
with nothing on my tongue Jim but hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah, hallelujah  
hallelujah!

Spock then went to hug his sobbing friend "it's alright Jim there are other fish in the ocean you'll see it I've been in your position before many times" Spock said hugging his friend more then he let go and helped Kirk to his room staring harshly at anyone who'd given the captain admonishing looks and set on the bed then Spock got up and left so the captain could cry his eyes out in peace Spock hoped his friend would be alright


	61. moment 61: the future Aristotle& Averros

Enterprise moment # 61 Spock and Kirk( Aristotle and Averroes)

"Spock you were right we are so much alike" Kirk confessed "logically that's why we fight so much when we do" Spock said the two sat and laughed a bit thinking about all the simple arguments they had that were never really logical "but the first time I met you I thought of you being a unsafe and wild teenager" Spock replied "yeah but I always thought you were to stern and I feared you" Kirk giggled "Really? Really Jim no way man I hate that" Spock said pouting "back then we were like two philosophers with our own ideas that we could never ever bring together" Kirk said as they began to hear a familiar song and sang to it

Kirk: I was like you and yes you were like me  
we were so much alike but yet as unique as can be  
friends to the end quite the right team  
like those two men Aristotle and Averroes

Spock: it was a cold evening near the end of fall  
that we made our acquaintance for nothing at all  
but the common interest to make melodies  
and little did we know fine friends we would be

Kirk: first you spoke little I said a lot  
but in time you would trust me with the depth of your thought  
and though we were only young men at the time  
we had souls of ancients with the youth left to climb

Spock: I was like you yes you were like me  
Kirk: I was like you yes you were like me  
Spock: we were so much alike but as unique as can be  
Kirk: we were so much alike but as unique as can be  
Spock: friends to the end we're quite the right team  
Kirk: friends to the end we're quite the right team  
Spock: like those two men Aristotle…  
Kirk: and Averroes

Spock: I was walking down the road many took  
studied all the classics learned all the great books  
but I listened to inspiration inside of me  
and expected the least but had the courage in me

Kirk: there was a time when the world didn't know  
the way you could make a song from just a few notes  
but never did you imagine and never did I  
that with difference and brilliance we'd come back to life

Kirk: I was like you and yes you were like me  
Spock: I was like you and yes you were like me  
Kirk: we are so much alike but as unique as can be  
spock: we are so much alike but as unique as can be  
Kirk: friends till the end we're quite the right team  
Spock: friends till the end we're quite the right team  
Kirk: like those two men  
Spock: like those two men  
Kirk: Aristotle  
Spock: and Averroes

The two laughed again yeah they did get into it once in a blue Vulcan Moon but they always, always remember what was important their undivided friendship and banter of Spock the Aristotle and Kirk the Averroes of the Ship the Enterprise


	62. moment 62: any way Spock want's it

Enterprise moment # 62- Spock and Uhura anyway you want it

All Spock wanted to do was to go and hide in a hole and die! Another Vulcan named Stonn had come aboard the Enterprise and was astonished at Nyota's work in communications. She was kinda fond of the fellow but never really said too much. Spock was all but brave thinking his heart would be hanging by a string. Bones and Scotty Couldn't stand it sitting in McCoy's office they watched the poor Vulcan talk to his computer.

Both: anyway he wants it  
that's the way he needs it  
anyway he wants it

McCoy: she loves his laugh  
she loves to sing  
she's literally his everything  
she loves to move  
she love's his groove  
she loves everything

Scotty: Oh all night, all night  
oh every night  
so hold tight, hold tight  
she better hold tight

Both: she said  
anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it  
she said  
anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it  
anyway you want it

Scotty: he was alone  
he never knew  
what good love could do  
oh then they touched  
and then they sang  
all about loving things

Both: anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it  
anyway you want it

McCoy: anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it  
anyway you want it

Scotty: anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it  
anyway you want it

Little was Spock soon to learn that Nyota didn't really like Stonn after all, he was way too tactile with her after she warned him that she had a Vulcan already in her heart. When he heard those words he raced to help her and Stonn soon found out that spock was no weakling after Spock knocked him out cold for five hours.


	63. moment 62: drops of jupiter in Gailia

Enterprise # 63- Drops of Jupiter in a Orion

Her hair Pinned in a perfect little pony tail and her red uniform highlighting her green skin and icy blue eyes Gailia walked to her Station in Engineering. Glancing up from his Work Montgomery Scott saw her brush by heading to Jefferies tube. "Good morning Monty how are the circuits down there?" She asked "oh there giving me a time Lass but I think I've almost got it thank you" Scottie answered grabbing a wrench from his stack of tools *she's as beautiful as a song or metaphor said as beautiful as drops of Jupiter* he thought to himself  
Later in Rec. Room 4, Scottie sat with Spock who was playing his lyre, McCoy who was playing a keyboard on his PADD, and Kirk who played his horn. Scottie heard a tune the three started to play and got up to sing.

Scottie: Now she's in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in her hair Hey, hey  
she acts like summer and walks like rain  
reminds me there's a time to change hey, hey  
since her return from her stay on the moon  
she listens like spring and talks like June hey, hey

Tell me did she sail across the sun  
did she make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated

Tell me did she fall from a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did she miss me while she was looking for herself out there

Now she's back from that soul vacation  
tracing her way through the constellation hey, hey  
she checks out Mozart while she checks tae-bo  
reminds me that there's room to grow hey, hey

Tell me did the wind sweep her off her feet  
did she finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the milky way  
and tell me did Venus blow her mind  
was it everything she wanted to find  
and did she miss me while she was looking for herself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried chicken  
your best friend always sticking up for you, even though you know you're wrong?  
can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five hour phone conversation

Tell me did the wind sweep her off her feet  
did she finally get her chance to dance in the light of day  
and head back toward the milky-way

Gailia: Now he's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Vulcan in his hair hey, hey  
he acts like the summer and walks like rain  
reminds me there sometime to change hey, hey  
since the return from his stay on the moon  
listens like spring and talks like June hey, hey

Both: tell me did you sail across the sun  
did you make it to the milky-way to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated  
tell did you fall from a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Go to her Scottie" Kirk and McCoy cheered and soon as day he raced to her and gathered her in his embrace "Monty why didn't you tell me you loved me?" She asked giggling "I was afraid of rejection lassie and I didn't want to hurt our friendship" He finished as she kissed him soundly "fascinating how the greatest moments happen in song" Spock said showing a ghostly smile "yeah but this time it was Scottie's turn he deserved it and they both seemed to love each other I was waiting for this to happen" Kirk giggled "Us to Jim! Us to" McCoy beamed as the three left the room.


	64. Moment 63 i won't say i'm in love

Enterprise moment # 63- won't say Kirk's in love with me

"Everyone always says I'm too good for him" Janice Cried sitting with her three best friends Gailia, Uhura, and Chapel. "Honey why are you crying?" Uhura asked "Because there's another girl kissing the Captain" She cried out "wait why am I crying I don't even care?" Janice sniffed "yeah ya do" the three said looking into her red rimed eyes

Janice: if there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
no man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history been there done that

Gailia, Uhura, and Chapel: who'd ya think you're kidding  
he's the earth and heaven to you  
try to keep it hidden  
honey we can see right through you  
girl you can't conceal it  
we know how you feel and who you're thinking of

Janice: no chance no way  
I won't say it No, no

Girls: you swoon you sigh  
why deny it oh-no

Janice: it's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
it feels so good when you start out  
my head is screaming get a grip girl  
unless your dying to cry your heart out

Girls: you keep denying  
who you are and how you're feeling  
baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling  
face it like a grown up  
when ya gonna own up  
that ya Got, got, got it bad

Janice: whoa no chance No way  
I won't say it No, no

Girls: give up give in  
check the grin you're in love

Janice: this scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Girls: you're doing flips read our lips  
you're in love

Janice: you're way off base  
I won't say it  
get off my case  
I won't say it

Girls: girl don't be proud  
it's ok you're in love

Janice: at least out loud I won't say it  
I'm in love

"Jim wouldn't even care to give his Yeoman a second look!" she said looking over at the boys sitting in the corner "it took me awhile to break though Spock's hard Shell" Uhura offered "yeah but you had no competition" Janice cried "and Leonard was afraid for a while" Christine said "you had a lot of competition though Chris every girl wanted him so bad he is handsome" Janice replied "but the point is I don't want Bones I want the captain we'd been friends since the academy what is it in that other girl that he will never see in me?" she sobbed


	65. Moment 64: beautiful

Enterprise moment # 64- beautiful

Gailia was upset, she cried when she found that all the men ever saw in her was her green skin she went to her friends who in turn hugged the poor girl. "Gailia don't listen to them what do they know" Uhura said hugging her best friend. "Was it something I said Lassie? Because I'd never want to hurt you" Scotty said going over to her "No Monty it wasn't you it was another Ensign I love you too much" She said burying her head in Scotty's right shoulder. "at least you and Leonard care about us women when we're said Scotty no one else does" Christine added then Nyota, Christine, and Janice started to hum

Nyota: everyday is so wonderful  
then suddenly  
it's hard to breathe  
now and then she get's insecure  
from all the pain  
she's so ashamed

All: she is beautiful  
no matter what they say  
words can't bring her down  
she is beautiful  
in every single way  
yes words can't bring her down  
oh no  
so don't they bring her down today

Christine: to all her friends she's delirious  
so consumed  
in all her doom, ooh  
trying hard to feel the emptiness  
the pieces gone  
left the puzzle undone  
ain't that the way it is

Scotty: lassie you're beautiful  
no matter what they say  
words can't bring you down Gailia  
Oh no  
Your beautiful in every single way lass  
words can't and won't bring you down  
so they'll never ever bring you down again

All: no matter what we do  
Janice: no matter what we do  
All: no matter what we say  
Christine: no matter what we say  
all: we're the song inside this tune  
full of beautiful mistakes

All: and everywhere we go  
Scotty: and everywhere we go  
All: the sun will always shine  
Nyota: the sun will always shine  
All: tomorrow we might awake  
on the other side

Girls only: we are beautiful  
Scotty: so beautiful  
Girls: no matter what they say  
words won't bring us down  
we are beautiful  
Scotty: in every single way  
Girls: yes words won't bring us down  
so don't bring us down today

She then Surprised Scotty by kissing him soundly and the others whispered in awe as they stood "Well Mr. Scotty you sure know how to make Gailia feel better" Christine said "yeah you and Len are ok by our books" Nyota chimed in "No one will ever hurt her again or else I report to the captain!" Scotty said they knew he would protect her because he always did.


	66. moment 65: spock's everything

Enterprise moment # 65- Spock's everything

When it was time to leave for this mission to a far away planet two systems over Spock became sad. He didn't wanna leave her but the science officer's gotta do what the science officer's gotta do. Spock kissed her goodbye and hoped to be back ASAP.

Two days later…

Their Shuttle crashed two days ago on this class M planet but they didn't know if they'd ever be found. "Don't worry Spock you'll see her again" McCoy said patting his friend on the back. Spock went off to be alone in a small clearing when he saw two Squirrels sit in front of him. "Well at least you don't have to worry about not returning to your thyla she's right there with you" Spock said as he started to whistle along to a tune some birds whistle when he recognized the tune he sang to the squirrels.

Spock: she's my everything  
the sun that shines above her  
makes all the blue birds sing  
the stars that twinkle way up in the sky  
Tell me I'm in love

Spock: when I kiss her lips  
I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips  
and all the while my head is in a spin  
deep within I'm in love

She's my everything  
and nothing really matters but the love she brings  
she's my everything  
to see her in the morning with those big bright eyes  
she's my everything  
forever and a day I need her close to me  
she's my everything  
she never has to worry never fear when I'm here

She's my everything  
I live up on the land and see the sky above  
I swim within her ocean sweet and warm  
there's no storm my love

When I hold her tight  
there's nothing that can harm her  
in the lonely night  
I'll come to her and keep her safe and warm  
it's so strong my love

When I kiss her lips  
I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips  
and all the while my head is in a spin  
deep within I'm in love

Spock found some twigs and flowers used some natural glue and made her a special heart. " I may never see my precious Nyota again" he said as he realized tears escaped his eyes he tried to blink them back but he couldn't. thank god no one could see him like this he had to crack once and this was his time to crack under the pressure.  
Finally five days later…

They got back to the ship and Spock gave Nyota the heart he made she smiled so bright and hugged him tight then he leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you so bad I talked to Squirrels" Spock whispered in her ear. She started to giggle and he started to smile to. "that's fascinating not like Mr. Spock" She teased making him blush "I guess not my thyla but what's A Vulcan to do without his everything." Spock answered still having that ghostly smile show.


	67. moment 66: love in a hopeless place

Enterprise moment # 66- Love in a hopeless place

Sung by: Spock and Uhura

Spock sat in his room in a meditative stance but his eyes open * how does one find love in a strange place like a star ship* he thought. That was an answer not even a Vulcan could understand or answer with all logic tied in bind. He thought about his thyla as he just remembered his room unit was colder than it usually is. For her he did it for her even if he got a bloody Migraine later.

Nyota sat in front of her station sighing and bored a thought came to her probably Spock's whimsical thoughts as she knew he was probably meditating *How does one find love in a strange place like a star ship* she giggled a little causing Chekov to look in her direction. "Sorry Uhura I just vanted to know Vhat you vere giggling about" Chekov apologized "oh nothing just something Spock said is all" she said through another giggle.

Nyota: yellow diamonds in the light  
now we're standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine  
what it takes to come alive

Spock: it's the way I feel I can't deny  
but I've got to let it go

Both: we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place

Spock: shine a light through an open door  
love a life I will divide  
turn away cause I need you more  
feel the heartbeat in my mind

Nyota: it's the way I'm feeling I can't deny  
but I've got to let it go

Spock: we've found love in a hopeless place  
Nyota: we've found love in a hopeless place  
Spock: we've found love in a hopeless place  
Nyota: we've found love in a hopeless place

Nyota: we've found love in a hopeless place  
Spock: love in a hopeless place  
Both: we've found love in a hopeless place!

It wasn't completely hopeless but it sure was crowded. Spock and Nyota wouldn't have it any other way this was their home as long as they had each other it was never a hopeless place. At the end of her shift she went to Spock's room and found the door unlocked. When she went inside he lay there on his meditation mat eyes closed snoring lightly his hair in a bit of a jumble. She went over and laid next to him and snuggled into him when he realized she was there he put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.


	68. moment 67 ain't no other Vulcan

Enterprise moment # 67  
ain't no other Vulcan

Nyota was sad today for she almost lost Spock to a active volcano. Spock didn't seem to care if he died or not he always said "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" but this few was desperate to get him back aboard the ship. Nyota knew in her mind there wasn't any other Vulcan for her because there wasn't another Vulcan hybrid like him. He was special kind and gentle to her protective and smart. She started to cry and sing…

Nyota: just do your thang honey  
I could feel it from the start  
couldn't stand to be apart  
something bout you caught my eye  
something moved me deep inside

Don't know whatcha did boy but  
you had it and I've been hooked ever since  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister, and my friend  
I told the others my lovers past and present tense  
every time I see you everything starts to make sense

Just do your thang honey

Ain't no other Vulcan that could stand up next to you  
ain't no other Vulcan on the planet that does what you do  
you're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
you got soul you got class  
you got style with your smart ass oh yeah  
ain't no other Vulcan it's true all right  
ain't no other Vulcan but you

Just do your thang honey

Never though I'd be all right no, no, no!  
until you came and changed my life  
what was cloudy is now clear  
you're the light that I needed  
you got what I want boy and I want it  
so keep on givin it up

Spock: tell your mother, your brother, your sister, your friend  
and the others your lovers better not be present tense  
cause I want everyone to know you are mine and no one else's  
Oh right

Nyota: ain't no other Vulcan that can stand next to you  
ain't no other Vulcan on the planet that does whatcha do  
you're the kinda guy a girl finds in the blue moon  
you got soul you got class  
ain't no other Vulcan but you

When he came back all she could do was hug him and kiss him she never wanted to let go. Spock loved her back and kissed her as they cuddled that night. "Spock never ever do that again please I beg you" Nyota cried. "I won't my thyla never I will never leave you I love you" Spock whispered as they fell asleep in each other's arms that night.


End file.
